Be Safe, My Love
by SKDanielle16
Summary: Set in medieval times. Rose is the daughter of the leader of a rebellion against the crown, and Dimitri is a loyal soldier dedicated to guarding the crown. Against all odds, they fall for each other. Will their love be the key to reaching a compromise? Rated M. OOC. All Human. RxD.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

_**Be Safe, My Love.**_

_**Summary: **_Set in medieval times. Rose is the daughter of the leader of a rebellion against the crown, and Dimitri is a loyal soldier dedicated to guarding the crown. Against all odds, they fall for each other. Will their love be the key to reaching a compromise? Rated T. Rated M chapters will be marked. OOC. All Human. RxD.

_**Prologue**_

Rose Mazur crept through the old, poor village wearing a dark cloak that covered her shapely body. With her hood draped over her face to cover her identity, she stepped soundlessly between the tall and thin walkways through the brick made town.

Her target was the small house a couple feet away.

A small orange glow emanated through a thick window, and she was sure he was home. Grunting as her thin shoe rubbed into a cut she received a few days ago, she forced on toward the door.

They had met here only once before, and she was risking a lot to come and see him, but with the chaos back at home, she needed the comfort he brought her.

With a heavy swallow, Rose stopped right beside his door, catching her breath. She had made it into the town without coming across any other villagers, but that didn't mean she was safe just yet.

She waited ten minutes, just to be sure she wasn't followed, and then, when she couldnt wait any longer, she busted through the door.

He wasn't expecting her, that much was obvious.

Dimitri was half-way through dinner - a piece of bread and soup, when Rose barged in. He gasped, reaching for a sword a couple feet away, and then she lifted the hood of her cloak.

He relaxed immediately, and placed the sword back in its place.

"What are you doing here?" He barked, coming toward her, his dinner forgotten.

He grabbed her face in his hands and searched her beautiful eyes before leaning down slowly and pecking her on the mouth.

Like always, she was flustered by the feel of his lips on hers.

"I had to see you."

"Come, Roza, sit." Dimitri said gently, gesturing for her to sit on his bed. She smiled, despite the information she had come to bring, remembering their first time here. She'd spent quite a long time on this bed, she thought, rubbing her hands over the sheets.

Dimitri's small house was surprisingly one of the better homes here. Being such a high ranked soldier, Dimitri was given higher pay than the majority of the people who lived in the neighborhood, but still, it wasn't hardly enough to buy a nicer place.

Dimitri's house consisted of three rooms. This first room, a square box with a table and his bed; the second room, the bathroom; and the third was almost hidden; a safe room, just in case any of the rebels rampaged through the town.

A rebel, like Rose.

Dimitri sat beside Rose, his hand caressing hers. For a soldier, he could be very gentle...at times, Rose thought. She knew he saved this side for her.

Rose had seen Dimitri before in soldier mode, and he was deadly. She didn't expect any less. After all, Rose could be deadly too.

"It's almost time," she said, without specifying what was coming. He knew what she meant. The rebellion, led by her father, was about to take place, and she was afraid that everything would be even crazier than it was now.

"How long?" Dimitri asked, carefully.

A small warning tugged at her conscious. Rose shouldn't have been giving such vital information to a soldier on the opposite side of her father's battle, but it was Dimitri.

They had both promised that they'd warn each other of any attacks that could put each other, or the ones they loved, in danger.

Rose was holding up her side of the deal.

"Tomorrow." She said, heaving out a breath.

There was a big chance that they were both going to die tomorrow.

Looking down at her hand in his, she squeezed his callous fingers and used her other hand to bring his lips down to hers. They made love slowly on his small bed, because it was possible that this would be the last time they would see each other.

When dawn came, Rose crept out of his house almost as silently as she sneaked in. When she reached the door, she looked back at his sleeping figure once and wished to anyone out there, that he would be okay.

"I love you," Rose whispered, opening the door. "Be safe."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Should I continue? Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy

_**A/N:**_ Normally I wouldn't update so quickly, but since I already have a few chapters done, I figured you guys deserved it :) I hope you like this chapter! Read & Review! Remember this is OOC!

_**Chapter**_** One**

It was just another normal day for me when I first met Dimitri Belikov.

Well, normal meaning that I was in charge of teaching many people hand-to-hand combat, and how to fight skillfully with swords.

I was just about finished with showing the group of around twenty people how to take a sword away from someone, when my father dropped by for a visit.

The minute he walked into the room, everyone straightened up. Everyone except me, of course. My father didn't intimidate me like he did everyone else. He bee-lined straight for me, while I eyed the men who followed after him.

Abe Mazur was important enough in our inner circle, which consisted of hundreds of people, mind you, that he had a group of men who guarded and consulted with him at all times. Not that he needed either. He could stand his own in a fight, and was very smart with dealing in what he...dealt with. But they were all part of who he was...a rebel leader, and my father.

When he got close enough to me, he eyed the people in my class with a glaring eye and then whispered, "I've got a job for you."

I almost laughed. I could only imagine what illegal thing he'd have me doing next. Last time, it was stealing food from a restaurant in the square. Abe had really been craving lobster that day. I almost got stabbed, but I made it out, eventually. It was all so my father could indulge in his gluttonous ways.

I crossed my arms and jutted out my hip. "Please tell me it doesn't involve seafood, of any kind."

Abe smirked at my sarcasm, proud that I'd inherited that from him, among other things - like my long thick hair, and my ability to command the attention of a room.

"I'm afraid not," he said, grabbing my arm gently, and leading me out the door.

It didn't matter that I was in the middle of something. When Abe Mazur wanted something done, everything else fell back in importance.

I eyed the men following my father around. One in particular, Eddie Castile. He was one of my closest friends. I looked at him for any type of clue as to what I was going to have to do for my father. He gave away nothing.

Sighing, I leaned against a wall when we came to a stop out in the hall. Surprisingly it was empty. My father probably had something to do with that.

"What do you want, old man?" I asked finally.

Abe brought his hands together. "It's more a who, actually."

To this, I raised my eyebrows up questioningly. I'd never been asked to kidnap someone before, but there was always a first for everything.

"Explain."

One of the men whispered something into Abe's ear, and he called Eddie to his side. "Please, fill our Rose in on the details. I've been called away," and then, without giving me a second glance, he walked away with his group.

Eddie stayed back to let me in on my mission.

"What am I being asked of, Eddie?" I asked, now speaking in a more friendly manner. After all, we were buddies.

"Abe needs to obtain someone, a girl. Vasilisa Dragomir. She is good with medicine, and I'm afraid we need someone with her skills right now." His eyes went cold, thinking of Mason, I assumed. Mason was Eddie's best friend, and also a good friend of mine. He was stabbed in the leg a week ago by a soldier, and was in bad need of medical care. If not, his leg might have to be amputated, or he could die of blood poisoning. Sighing, Eddie continued, "The only problem is that she lives in the restricted zone."

"She lives in Royal Square?" I asked, baffled.

My father wanted me to kidnap someone from Royal Square? He must be out of his mind, I thought.

Eddie only nodded.

"There aren't any other people we can take for this job?" Surely there was someone else in a less risky area that could -

"No. Abe wants _her_." Eddie said sternly, reminding me of why he got such a close position to my father. He could be orderly when he wanted, and very strict.

Thinking about it for a moment, I said, "Alright. Give me an exact location, and I'll start making plans to retrieve her."

He handed over the paperwork Abe had handwritten, which held information on Vasilisa's whereabouts, her family, and her appearance.

Before Eddie walked away, no doubt returning to Abe, he said, "Oh, and Rose? We don't have time for plan-making. Abe wants this done tonight."

Damn.

"That crazy son of a bitch," I murmured.

The sun was going to set pretty soon, which meant that I had to be prepared to leave within the hour. Nightfall would bring the cover I needed to perform this task, but it also meant I had a short preparation time...

Soon enough, I was crawling through the tall grass that lay just outside of the bustling, and lively city of Royal Square.

It was very dangerous for a rebel to enter this town, but I was probably one of the most skilled people in my father's inner circle, and if he gave me this task, he knew I could do it.

The risks were great.

If I was captured, I could be hung, killed, or taken to prison - where I could only imagine the type of torture they'd perform on me there.

So, in actuality, there were two tasks I had tonight. First, was to capture this Vasilisa girl, and the other was to stay hidden.

The loud laughing of a passing group of women made me drop to the ground in the grass and hold my breath. Because Royal Square was such an attraction, with its many candlelights and the chance of seeing someone related to the King and Queen, there were many people who often came in and out of town.

When I lifted my head next, the women were making their way into a bar. I rolled my eyes at the poor excuses of life. It was obvious what their occupations were. Their lowcut dresses and too tight corsets made what they were going to do in that bar obvious.

Thankfully, I never stooped so low.

After reaching the edge of the grass, and the start of the block road, I jumped up and ran into the empty doorway of a building. I could hear some talking in the distance, but it was moving away from me, so I slowly left the solace of the dark entryway.

I wore a dark cloak, one that I wore often. It was what I usually wore when I wanted to stay in the shadows. Underneath, I had on a cream brown dress. It wasn't anything special, just some cloth to cover my body for the time being. Sure, I had more extravagant dresses that would help me blend in at Royal Square, but I wasn't trying to blend in tonight.

I moved from doorway to doorway, thankful that the big town wasn't as lit up tonight as it usually was.

Based on the map that was in the pile of papers Eddie had given me from Abe, I was almost at Vasilisa's home. I just had to make it across this road.

Just as I decided to book it across the well-lit area, I rammed head on into someone crossing the opposite way and fell on my butt. This person was running as well. I cursed myself for not seeing him.

How could I have made such an amateur mistake? Oh, Abe was going to have my head on a silver platter.

In the fall, my hood fell, leaving my face uncovered. The man I had crashed into looked up at the same time I had. Our eyes met and I was breathless._ Oh, he was gorgeous._

_No one_ back at home looked like _him_.

Quickly, this stranger stood up and then held his hand out, offering it to me. I grabbed it and then realized what the man was wearing. A soldier's uniform, equipped with silver plates to protect him from the clash of swords.

The dagger sheathed in my dress dug into my thigh.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, suddenly curious why someone, especially a woman, would be out at this time of night. He was suspicious immediately. "Who are you?"

I wanted to shield my face with my hood, but he'd already seen me. _It was no use._ He was an obstacle I had to get through now. I groaned internally as my hand grew into a fist.

Without answering, I punched his jaw, and then kicked his knee, sending him back to the floor. When he fell, I ran off in the opposite direction of Vasilisa's home. This was to lead him off my trail.

I ran around the nearest building, hearing him trailing after me. The sound of his chinkling armour gave away his position. I jumped into an open doorway and to my luck, the door was unlocked. I rushed in, making sure the room was empty before waiting for his noisy self to run by. Whoever lived here wasn't home.

I waited.

Sure enough, I heard the armour clank by and then it was gone. I held my breath and then opened the door to go back to my job. But when I got out, he was there, waiting for me. He restrained me and soon I was locked in his embrace.

He had one arm around my neck and the other around my waist. My back was to his torso.

Oddly enough, his proximity sent shivers down my spine and made me want to kiss him. I had never wanted to kiss someone before, except maybe Mason when we were both children. But this was different. This was man and woman, not boy and girl.

I felt something digging into my back. Part of me assumed it was his sword, but the naughtier part wanted to believe it was something else.

"Who are you?" He asked again, breathing into my ear.

"Who wants to know?" I asked, sarcastically. His grip on me tightened, and I sucked in a breath.

"Dimitri Belikov, head soldier to the Royal family. Now, I wont ask you again. What is your name and what is your business here at this hour?" He ordered, his breath still hot at my ear.

"I'm a whore," I said, searching for any type of excuse. Of course, my mind went straight to those women at the bar. "A prostitute," I explained, just in case he didn't get it.

Dimitri let me go, and then forced me against the wall. The stone wall was cold, a harsh contrast to the feel of his warm hands that were now digging into my arms.

"Don't lie," he spat, his face awfully close to mine.

I had just about had enough.

I had to get to Vasilisa, no matter what. It didn't matter that he'd be on my tail, I just _had_ to get this job done before sunrise.

Without thinking, I kicked him in the crotch and took off running faster than I ever had. I ran to Vasilisa's building and kicked the door down. The sound was loud, and I knew Dimitri would come after me, but I needed to be quick. I barged through the hall, and into Vasilisa's room.

Thank God Abe had gotten a drawing of her house set up. I knew exactly where her bedroom was.

Vasilisa Dragomir quickly sat up in her bed when she heard the loud noise. She hardly had time to wipe her eyes before she felt someone place a cloth sack over her head. She struggled as she felt her hands being tied up behind her.

She screamed but stopped when I slapped her cheek through the cloth.

"Keep quiet and you won't get hurt," I said, and Vasilisa kept her mouth shut.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, her voice quivering. I threw her thin body over my shoulder and travelled back down the hall. I didn't have the time to check for the soldier, so I took off, running as fast as she could, still mindful of the dagger in my dress.

I would use it if that Dimitri fellow showed up again.

"Where are you taking me?" Vasilisa cried again.

"You'll see," I said, and then something caught my eye. A street over, was a black horse without a rider. The horse was tied up to a wooden rod. The owner of the horse was probably inside the building beside the horse.

Rushing up to the horse, I threw the girl's body over the saddle and then slipped my dagger out and cut the rope, freeing the horse. I heaved my body up onto the animal and kicked its side, telling it to go.

We rode off into the night.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

_**A/N:**_OMG, you guys. I just finished writing Chapter 5, and it's so crazy! I'm so excited for you guys to read it! But anyway, don't get too excited, we're only on chapter two. :) Since I'm so ahead, I decided to post this one early too. I can't restrain myself! Where's Rose when you need her?

Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! Also, we won't know why it was Vasilisa who was specifically chosen by Abe until later. Just letting you know so you don't think I've forgotten! I don't want any plot holes.

Oh, and I thought I'd mention that I updated both of my other fics, Winter Winds and I Know You Know, just in case you were wondering. I'd appreciate it if you checked those out! Maybe you'll like them too :) Anway, read on!

_**Chapter Two**_

"What do you want with me?" Vasilisa asked fearfully, a couple days later, staring down my father and I. Oh, and of course, my father's men.

We were in one of our underground rooms, just one floor under the surface. This was our safe place, built at the request of my father, just in case we were ambushed. There were entrances to this bunker all around the area, and some tunnels were being made right now, to get away from town quickly, if needed be.

A whole village was above our heads, it was the town that us rebels lived in. We had banded together a year ago when a list of laws were passed that my father, along with hundreds of people, found unfair. The King and Queen were becoming too powerful, and with their new laws, they could dictate our lives.

That was our main argument; that, as citizens, we should be able to make our own decisions, regarding our lives, and not be forced into anything.

The laws that were passed said that the royal family - more like their group of consultors - were allowed to decide who we married, what our occupations were, and claimed that we owed half of our income to the crown.

When our group of rebels first got together, Abe was already married to my mother, and already had a job - not that I knew what it was, so it was probably the last one that made him choose to rebel. What else could be said? My father loved his money.

Back to the issue at hand, I looked to my father for an answer. He could probably explain to her more than I could why she was here. She knew that it was me who had taken her, but I was just a game piece in this situation. My father was the one to go to for answers.

Which reminded me...I needed to ask why I had to retrieve Vasilisa specifically. Why not someone else? How did he even know of her?

Abe paced before her, rubbing his chin masterfully. "You are good at medicines, yes?" He already knew the answer, or else she wouldn't have been here.

Vasilisa looked to me, almost like for advice, but then quickly looked away. She nodded, shaking a little in her restraints. "I suppose."

Abe slammed his hand down on a nearby table. "I won't have none of that, Vasilisa. Are you good or not?"

"Yes," she said, probably in fear of her life. Saying yes would mean keeping her life. Saying no would've brought her a fate that not even I could guess.

"Good. We are in need of your services here. Any herbs, or liquids, you may need will be retrieved for you. Correct, Pavel?" Abe asked, turning around to consult Pavel, his head guard, and dear friend. Pavel, with his black hair and hard stature, nodded once.

Deep down, I knew that I'd probably have to be the one getting these herbs. I rolled my eyes. I was _not_ a flower picker, plant picker, or picker of anything. I mumbled something unruly and caught my father smirking at me.

He was going to do it wasn't he? Damn him."Rose," he said smoothly, "Please stay here with Vasilisa and compose a list of what you'll need to fetch for her."

I snarled, "I am _not_ a dog, Abe."

"Now now, daughter, that is no way to talk to your father."

I shook my head at him, biting my lip extra hard to prevent any profanities from spewing out. "One day, _daddy_." I threatened. "One day." Abe smiled widely and patted me on the head.

"Good girl."

When Vasilisa and I were alone, I pulled up a chair to sit in front of her. Her hands tugged at the ropes around her wrists gently.

"These things are tight," she whined, eyeing the red marks at her arms. "Can you -"

"No," I replied. "I'm not going to loosen them for you. Now," I started, happy that I was in control here. With Abe gone, I didn't feel as much of an underdog. "I'm going to run through a few of the patients you'll be handling here. We'll talk about their medical needs, and you will tell me what you'll need to make them better. Alright?"

She nodded, then asked, "How am I supposed to take care of patients if I'm restrained?"

"My guess is you'll have a guard near you at all times. Now, no more questions." As I continued on, explaining what was wrong with some of our patients, focusing mostly on Mason, because he was a close friend, I realized she was spacing out. I stopped abruptly, and openly stared at her. "Are you listening? You need to be listening."

She shook her head, and looked down shyly. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just a bit shaken up."

"Look, Vasilisa -"

"I'd prefer Lissa," she cut in, still refusing to look at me.

"Vasilisa," I continued, more comfortable using her full name, "Nothing bad will happen to you if you behave. We're not trying to harm you, or make you scared. We just need medical help. We are not monsters, like we are depicted as in Royal Square. Just because we don't agree with what the new laws say, doesn't mean we aren't people as well. We have opinions, we have feelings, we have morals."

She pursed her lips, still unsure of her place here. I felt like I was talking to a child. "Why didn't you just ask me for help? I didn't have to be taken away like a prisoner..."

"Well, asking isn't exactly Abe's preference. He likes for things to be done swiftly, especially with -"I trailed off, biting my tongue for almost spilling the beans. Abe was planning an uprising against the crown, but this girl didn't need to know that. "Anyway, what will you need to treat these patients?"

She looked blankly at me, so I sighed and walked through our patients once more.

We almost had a list done when she gasped. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, remembering something. I froze. We did not need a problem right now.

"What?"

"I had planned to have dinner with Viktoria Belikov tonight. Oh no! She already thinks I don't like her. Now she'll hate me," she cried, like it was the worst thing in the world. Such frivolous matters meant nothing to me. I didn't make plans with other girls. I didn't even have any girl friends now that I thought about it.

This was the exact reason why...because they acted like _this_.

Wait a minute. "Belikov?" I asked, the name piquing my interest. _Dimitri Belikov, head soldier to the Royal family. _"Do you know of a Dimitri Belikov?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Her eyes sparkled with recognition. "Yes, he is Viktoria's older brother. Why? Do you know him? Isn't he a gorgeous thing?" She asked, her eyes continuing to sparkle. She seemed to be remembering something, and she sighed happily.

"What is your relation to Dimitri Belikov?" I barked out harshly, before I could stop myself.

Startled, Vasilisa leaned away from me as much as she could, her lip trembling.

I hadn't realized how loud and menacing I had been when I asked her. Shaking my head, I waited expectantly for an answer.

"I have no relationship with him," she explained, a little sadly. "He's all work. He's a very highly ranked soldier to the Royal family. He only sees me as his younger sister's friend."

"Hmm." I responded. We were both quiet on the topic of Dimitri Belikov after that, but I was still very curious about him. _Rose, _I scolded myself_, he is not available to you. He is guarding the very people you despise. He would've killed you without even thinking about if he knew who you truly were._

Eddie entered the room a few minutes later, and cut through Vasilisa's ropes, grabbing her by the arm. He explained to her that he'd be watching her as she did a check up on our sick people. With a list of items to retrieve, I left them behind in the room, and walked up the steps down the hall, back to the outside world.

Stopping by my room before taking off, I changed into a different dress. I still had on the same one from the night I'd captured Vasilisa. It had been a couple days since then, and I could probably use a bath. _  
_

I made plans to bathe in one of the bodies of water in the forest area where I'd be picking some of the herbs. Royal Square, I'm sure, probably sold everything I needed, but I could not risk showing my face there again. At least not for something I could obtain myself.

As I heaved myself back on top of the black horse I stole, I heard my name being called. Ushering the horse to turn around, I met the person trying to catch my attention. Janine Mazur, my mother.

She now stood beside my horse and placed a hand on my skirt. "Rose, where are you headed?"

I rolled my eyes at her pestering. "To the forest up by Navy Hill. I need to get things for medicines. We have a new girl with us."

The horse trotted his feet nearly clipping my mother. She backed away a few steps. _Good horse_, I thought. My mother and I weren't exactly on the greatest terms. She refused to know anything about my father and I's illegal dealings - such as the kidnapping I had just performed a couple days ago.

"A healer?" She questioned, not bothering to ask how a healer coincidentally showed up in our village when we needed one.

I nodded. "Vasilisa Dragomir." My mother got a faraway look in her eye. She recognized the name from somewhere... but I didn't have time to ask her about it. "Is that it? I've got to get going. It'll be dark soon."

She sighed and then said, "Yes, be careful. You don't know who could be wandering around in the forest."

My head drifted back to when I was little, and my family lived in a small one room house in a poor village on the outskirts of town. My mother used to tell me not to go into the woods, because there were evil people there.

Now I knew that it was the exact opposite. The evil people weren't hiding in the forest, they were in plain sight. They ruled us for god's sake.

"I'll be careful," I said, just to humor her and then took off on my black stallion.

* * *

_**A/N: **_How are you liking Rose's relationship with Abe? Or Rose's newest companion, her black stallion? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_ **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy

**_A/N:_ **Our two main characters meet again in this chapter! I hope it's enough to satisfy you all for the time being :) Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love to know that you guys like this FF enough to comment. Also, since I'm ahead a couple chapters, I decided to send anyone who reviews a sneak peek!

**_Chapter Three_**

I was just in the middle of clipping a needed herb when I heard the crackling of a twig from a few yards to the right of me.

"Damn you, mother," I muttered before climbing atop my horse and rushing away from the area. Her warning to be careful of who was wandering around the forest was getting to me and now I was paranoid that someone was following me. After galloping away on my stallion, I pulled the horse to a stop and then turned back.

"It's nothing," I told myself when I returned back to the herbs on the forest floor. "Just my damn mind playing tricks on me," I convinced myself.

After stuffing them into my cloth bag, I brushed some sweaty hair out of my face and looked up at the sun's position in the sky. If I was right, which I usually was, the sun would still be up for another two hours or so.

Looking at my list, I had a few more things to find and pick before I could bathe in a lake I knew was nearby._ I just had to hurry._

Soon enough, my items were all crossed off, and I was headed toward the water. I stopped my stallion just a few meters away from the water and tied him up to a tree.

I stretched my arms behind my back, sighing when I heard a few pops, and then felt the relief. _Riding a horse sure could make someone sore,_ I thought.

Lifting my pack of herbs from over my shoulder, I placed it on the ground beside the water. Then I went to untying the string on my cloak, and the ribbons on my dress. Sometimes the whole task of getting dressed and undressed was so frustrating that I wished I could wear pants and a shirt, like all men did.

But I had already tried that once, and everyone laughed at me. "Never again," I told myself, laughing when my stallion turned to acknowledge me. "Are you listening to me?" I asked running a hand along his fur. Of course I got no answer, so I went back to undressing.

When I was out of my dress and thin shoes, I contemplated whether I should go completely nude into the water or stay in my underclothes. I looked around, almost expecting someone to show up, but no one did. Eventually, I coaxed myself into taking off all my clothes. It was the only way to be completely clean, I thought.

Silently, I slipped down my nude colored thin cloth pants and then went to untying the string between my breasts. My top flew open and I threw the piece of clothing aside, then walked into the water. When I dove underneath the surface and opened my eyes, I couldn't see a thing.

Sadly clear water was not something we rebels were allowed the privilege of. Clear water was mostly found only in Royal Square, and in some lakes in other areas, but they were too far away. Baths were also only something the folk at Royal Square had. Very few villages had baths. You had to be really rich to own a bathtub.

I spotted a few flowers growing out of a tall grassy area at the edge of the water, so I swam across the lake to the other side where the flowers were. My leg muscles whined as I swam the distance. When I reached them, I picked a few and smelled their scent.

Relief flooded me when the scent of the flowers hit my nostrils hard. Flowers with distinct and strong smells were the best for making yourself smell good. At the edge of the water, I pulled myself up so I sat on the muddy ground and started rubbing the flowers over my body, especially on a few key parts that I knew could smell really bad if I didn't.

I wished for some soap, but I had forgotten it in the village.

As for my long hair, nothing but soap would relieve that smell. But then an idea hit me, I stood up and ran over to my horse to get some fruit that Vasilisa put on the list. Surely some good smelling fruit would make for an alternative? I could crush it up and -

Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps. Panicked, I hardly had enough time to cover anything up before a familiar figure came bounding through the forest trees on the opposite side of the lake...where I had just been sitting.

I hid behind my horse, with my hands covering the important parts as he noticed me for the first time. He could only see my cowered figure, hiding to the side of my stallion.

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't know anyone was here. I'll come back later," I knew that voice.

I didn't know why, but I called out, before he could leave, "No, it's alright. I'm just finishing up anyway. You can stay, I don't mind." He turned back around and continued to stare at me. "Just don't look," I exclaimed, when he didn't seem to be turning away any time soon. He swiftly turned to give me privacy. Quickly, I stepped into my underpants.

I had no idea why I acting nicely toward him... probably because I was sexually attracted to him, not that I'd admit that to anyone.

If anyone knew I was talking civilly to our enemy, oh, I'd be in for a long talk with my father...

_So then why did I invite him to stay? What was I planning to do? It's not like I was going to talk to him!_

"For a whore, you're very private about who sees your body," Dimitri Belikov said, clearly amused, and then turned around to face me. I gasped and covered my breasts. My underpants were already up but they were basically see through.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, pulling my dagger from my clumped clothing on the floor. To cover myself, I picked up my dress to hold it over my body.

He eyed the dagger in my hand, and went to undressing himself, ignoring my question. _He was going to do that now? While I was still here?_ One by one, his clothes came off until he was in underpants like me. "You won't be needing that, I assure you," he said gesturing to my dagger. "At least not today..."

"What makes you think I trust anything you say?" I asked hastily, still clutching my dagger tightly. "You're a royal soldier," I spat distastefully.

My eyes dragged over his body.

His chest was sculpted beautifully, not that I was looking.

When he stepped out of his underpants, I took one look at him, internally groaned, and then closed my eyes. I heard splashing and when I opened my eyes again, he was in the water.

Thank God.

"I'm not asking you to trust me. I simply told you that I wouldn't attack you now. If I see you in Royal Square again, though, I'm not sure I could restrain myself then." He ran his long fingers through his long hair and then added, "I'm just here to bathe."

"Any why wouldn't you attack me now?" I asked harshly turning around, but keeping my eye on him as I pulled on the rest of my underclothes, and my dress. " You have no idea what I was up to the other night."

"I'm completely unarmored. In case you didn't notice, I'm not wearing any clothing, nor do I have any weapons with me. Well, I do, but they're in my clothing over there. It would not be smart to attempt to fight you now." He dove under the water. When he came back up again, he was closer to me. "As for your other remark, you're correct. I'm not quite sure what you were doing in Royal Square, but it was obviously something you weren't supposed to."

He was right.

"Fair enough," I muttered out, and then untied my horse from the tree. "You seem quick to be civil with me, as if you believe you have the upper hand here. I'll let you off this time, but don't make this mistake again. Don't underestimate my abilities," I warned. "What an honor it'd be to dismember a royal soldier," I said, putting my bag of herbs around my shoulder, imagining the praise I'd be given if I let my father know I had injured a high positioned royal soldier to the crown.

"I deserve the same courtesy then. I won't doubt you, so long as you don't doubt me. Next time, we'll see who comes out on top." He said, now with his arms resting on the edge of the water. He was toying with me.

"Why wait? I'm sure I could kill you now," I said cockily, crossing my arms, staring him down.

"It would be unfair. You have the upper hand right now. When we fight, I want to be equally matched, so it will tear down that dignity of yours that much more when I win."

"We'll see about that, Dimitri Belikov, _head soldier to the Royal asses_," I spit out at him, getting atop my horse. I didn't wait for another response and took off.

I was half-way back to the village when I realized why I felt a chill. I had left my cloak behind, the cloak I wore nearly every day. It was too dark out to go back, so I'd have to come back for it later, I thought. I could only wish that he didn't notice it on the ground. After all, it had my name on it, and I did not need a soldier from Royal Square knowing my name, especially after I'd made the "treasonous" remarks against the royal _asses_.

Knowing someone's name made it easier for you to search their background in the library of records, or by word of mouth. And I knew that once he knew my name, he'd know whose daughter I was and probably where I lived. He'd probably also wish he had captured me at the river. Rebels were hot targets for capture.

What baffled me though was that he was even at the lake...

If he lived in Royal Square, he wouldn't have been anywhere near the lake, and would especially not bathe there. But then, maybe he didn't live in the city. I wondered how much pay a soldier would receive, especially one with a high position like him. Surely, he had to live in the city if his job was there. Surely, he could afford it.

I shook my head of all thoughts of him and welcomed the wind in my hair on the way back. At least I was semi-clean. I would have to wash my hair next time, I proposed.

The next week carried on normally, if not better than most, because of Vasilisa's work. The health of many of our injured citizens had improved majorly since her appearance, and it had only been a couple of days!

In fact, Mason was up and walking now...with a limp, of course, but still walking. When I first caught site of him going through our food place, I nearly jumped on him.

"Is that Mason I see?" I yelled bounding up to him, happily. He smiled widely, and I ruffled his orange hair. It was nearly the same color as carrots. I smiled at his healthy appearance.

"I am not an illusion," he joked heartily and then added mysteriously, "or am I?"

Chuckling with him, I punched his arm lightly and then we walked together to get food. After a nice conversation with him about his health, we parted ways and I located Vasilisa Dragomir.

I wanted to thank her for helping Mason, and our other people here. I found her in the medical area, rubbing some kind of ointment onto a young girl's leg. "Vasilisa?"

She smiled up at the little girl before patting her leg, letting her know she was done. The little girl kissed Vasilisa's cheek in thanks then bound off into her mother's arms, a woman I had seen a few times before.

"A spider bite," Vasilisa told me before meeting my eyes. She looked much better than she had when I first met her. She was no longer dirty or scraggly-haired.

"I wanted to thank you, Vasilisa, for helping Mason with his leg, and for the countless others you've helped. I hope you don't mind that we've brought you here. It wasn't exactly under good terms," I recalled, thinking of how rough I had handled her back in Royal Square.

"Rose, please, call me Lissa. And you're welcome." She said, smiling happily.

After a moment of silence she confessed, "You know, I've been talking to Eddie about what your beliefs are here, and I've realized that I'm happy to stay. How I got here is not important."

I raised my eyebrows at her claim. "You're becoming one of us?"

"A rebel, yes." She admitted. "I'm hardly the kind to rebel, but I like it here. I like your people. I agree with what you're trying to do... It's right."

A smile coaxed its way onto my face, and I looked at her admiringly.

"Lissa, you said?" I asked, making sure I got her preferred name right. She nodded, and then went on to let me know that she'd be needing a few more medicinal products.

I let her know that I'd be happy to retrieve anything she needed from now on.

* * *

_**A/N:**_Once again, I must ask... thoughts? Did you like this chapter? I wanted to create tension between Rose and Dimitri without making them seem too friendly yet. Because even though Dimitri doesn't know that Rose is part of the rebels who are against the royal family, they are still enemies because she got away from Dimitri. Did I do them justice?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy

**_A/N:_ **Some explanation in this chapter about why Lissa was chosen by Abe, and also some history about her. Also, we can expect something I hope you're all looking forward to in the next chapter. Read on, and see what I'm talking about! Also, keep in mind that it's been a couple weeks since Rose captured Lissa, which I've made sure to mention subtly in each chapter. Just letting you know, so you don't think this all happening in a couple days. I didn't think Rose and Dimitri would be running into each other every other day, which is why I chose to do this. The days I've gone without writing just include Rose teaching her combat class some sword skills, and some meetings with Abe. I'll be including scenes from these soon, just not yet. Didn't want things to get boring! Expect more information on Abe's rebellion soon! Read and Review! I hope you enjoy...

**_Chapter Four_**

"Mother?" I called, knocking on the door of her and my father's room. She grunted something out that I didn't hear, so I took that as an offering to come in.

When I entered, she was sitting at her vanity, writing something down in a book that she kept; a journal. I swore she wrote in that thing everyday. I remembered when I was little, she tried to get me into doing the same thing, but it was never my thing. I didn't have the patience to write things down, especially when this mind of mine could keep information stored for _forever_.

We were completely different people. Maybe that was why it was hard for us to connect.

She stopped writing, and looked up at me. Her hair was around her face, a rare thing, and she was in a night gown, though it was the middle of the day. "Yes?" she asked.

Moving the skirt of my dress, I sat down on the edge of her bed and said, "I wanted to ask you something. I would've gone to Abe, but he's...you know how he is."

She continued to write stuff down on her journal, but still paid attention to me. She laughed tightly, "Yes, I know how Abe is."

"Well," I started, noting how awkward this was. Her and I weren't exactly the type of mother and daughter to talk. It was sad, but true. "The other day, when I mentioned Lissa, I mean, Vasilisa's name, you reacted like you knew her or something. I wanted to ask if you knew why Abe was intent on it being her that was..." I stopped. I forgot my mother wasn't involved in knowing any of the business I did with Abe. I continued, "...invited to our village."

My mother laughed. "I'm not as oblivious as you think, Rosemarie." I scowled at her use of my full name, but didn't say anything. "I know how things are done when Abe is involved. He's not just your father, he's my husband."

"Do you know or not?" I asked, wanting to get to the point. Lissa and I had grown closer over the last couple days and I needed to get down to the bottom of this. When I asked Lissa if she knew why she was the one chosen, she had no idea. So, I came to my mother.

Janine sighed and brushed some hair out of her face. Yet another strained mother-daughter talk. "We knew her parents. Eric and Rhea."

This was news to me. "How?"

"Vasilisa didn't acquire her medicinal skills from just anyone. They taught her everyone they knew. Rhea and Eric helped deliver you," my mother confessed, getting a faraway look in her eyes. "If not for them, I'd probably be dead. Many women died of childbirth then, even now. The Dragomirs were very helpful. Abe and I couldn't thank them enough." _Were? __They _were_ very helpful?_

"I've never heard Vasilisa mention them."

My mother sighed and her eyes grew sad. "I would assume she's still sad about their deaths." _Deaths?_

"They're dead?" She nodded and closed her journal, turning to me.

"It happened many years ago. Vasilisa was walking with her parents, and her brother Andre in Royal Square when soldiers on horses came through. They crossed paths, and the men were going too fast to stop. Rhea, Eric, and Andre were trampled. Vasilisa was spared because she had ran ahead of them to a little shopping station. They were royal soldiers, and the Queen felt pity for Vasilisa, so she gave her a place to live. You didn't think a healer would be able to afford a house in Royal Square, did you? It was all the Queen's doing."

"That's horrible," I said, my heart tugging at what had happened to my new friend's family. "And she saw it all," I said, my voice dying out. "A house doesn't make up for the royal soldier's mistake. How dare the Queen think she could make it better with money," I trailed off. The more I found out about the royal family, the more I despised them. How could people defend a family like that?

"You've met the Dragomirs before," my mother explained. "A long time ago, before everything. You were probably too young to remember."

Suddenly silent, I stood up and nodded goodbye to my mother. I couldn't believe Lissa had been through so much and was able to keep a smile on her face. I felt bad for often comparing her to a child. She was stronger than I had known, than I had first thought.

The next day, I was aroused from sleep by none other than Eddie. I shot him the evil eye for waking me, but then softened up when he shot me a 'sorry' look. I was in the middle of a dream about Lissa and her family. Maybe they were memories, I wasn't sure, but my family and I were somewhere with them, and Rhea had me in her arms cooing to me.

I was only a child, which is what made me think I was experiencing repressed memories. Rhea was a beautiful woman, and very sweet. _Her kindness must have rubbed off on Lissa._

I looked back at Eddie, shaking my dream from my mind. "What?" I asked him, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. He held out a letter to me. "Who is this from?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was told to deliver it straight to you," he said, appearing to be a bit curious about the letter as well.

I grabbed the letter out of his hand and held it in my own, turning it over. We both looked curiously at the closure... it was a type of wax, but that wasn't what caught our attention. Stamped into the wax was a very well known engraving, _RS_. Royal Square.

"This letter came from Royal Square?" My head shot up, questionably at Eddie. He shook his head, unsure. He seemed as surprised as I was. _Who would send me a letter from Royal Square?_

"Apparently so," Eddie said, taking the letter from my hands. I imagined that he probably wanted to take it to my father first to check it out, but I wouldn't allow that. This was my letter, and my business.

I quickly grabbed it back. "Well, who gave it to you? Who delivered it?"

Apparently, someone had dropped the letter off in the early morning to one of the men who kept watch at the edge of our little rebel town.

I scrunched up my face in thought before slipping the letter into my dress. I wanted to be alone when I opened it. I knew Eddie was curious, but he'd have to deal with it. If someone was sending me mail from Royal Square, I wanted to deal with this in private.

My father really didn't need to know about everything that happened around here. Besides, why would he be concerned about a measly letter when he's clearly a very busy man right now. He would probably scoff at Eddie, and throw the letter aside, because planning the rebellion must've been much more important than mail, right?

... _Maybe not_, I thought, but rushed off to be alone anyway.

When I reached the confinement of my room, I turned the letter over to examine the stamp again. I ran my index finger over the wax and then slipped my finger underneath the flap to tear it open. Inside was a thick rectangular piece of paper that read,

_I have something that belongs to you. Now how about that fight to death, Rosemarie Mazur? - D.B._

My eyes widened. D.B. _Dimitri Belikov._

He _had_ taken my cloak.

I had went back the day after our run in to get it, but it had been gone. I was angry for the rest of the day about it, and was nervous that something like this would happen. But it had been weeks since then, so it slipped my mind and I thought maybe he had forgotten about it, or that maybe someone else took it... The chances of that were slim, though. It was obviously wishful thinking.

I heaved out a long breath.

He knew who I was, and he wanted to fight me to the death.

I read the letter over a couple times as if the words would change. Then, I ripped it up into tiny little pieces and threw them into the envelope. Slipping the envelope back into my dress, I rushed out of the room and made my way to the nearest open flame.

Just outside, a couple feet away, two people were cooking something over a fire. Without saying anything to them, I threw the letter in the flame and walked away.

It had to be destroyed, so no one else would know of it.

I'd have to come up with something to tell Eddie, because I could bet that he'd be asking me about it later. I could only wish that he didn't say anything to my father. If my father was suspicious about something, he wouldn't stop pestering until I told him the truth. Then, I would have to explain to him that I had slipped up while kidnapping Lissa. I did not want to do that. I couldn't afford to show any weakness.

I crossed my fingers that the odds were in my favor this time.

Now, I had to figure out how to deal with this annoying soldier.

I knew without a doubt that he would continue to send me letters, or even come after me, if I didn't try to find him. There was no return address on the letter, so I knew I'd have to go out of my way to locate him. This was probably all part of his game. Make me struggle and sweat, just for his amusement. It was obvious that he was toying with me, or else he'd have come here himself, instead of leaving me with a cryptic letter.

It was assumable that he hadn't gone to the King or Queen with his new discovery. If he had, then I'd surely be in ropes right now, and our village would probably be under attack. I could be arrested just under the claim that I had trespassed into the restricted zone, Royal Square.

When I got back to my room, a small building to the right of my parent's, I reached into my drawers to get something I had only worn once. If he wanted a fight to the death, then he would get one. _No one toys with Rose Mazur and gets away with it._

Grabbing the pair of men's pants and a man's shirt, I stuffed them into a bag and hid it under my bed. Today was not the day, but tomorrow, Dimitri Belikov would die at my hand.

* * *

**A/N: **So Dimitri found out who Rose was! I'm sure he regrets not killing her or taking her captive when he had the chance! I wonder how things will turn out when they meet for their battle. Both are quite cocky, as you probably derived from the last chapter when they were at the lake. Who knows though, they might change each other a bit. Maybe for the better? Anyway, enough of my rambling, what did you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_ **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

**_A/N:_ **RS is short for Royal Square. I'm shortening it because it's just easier for me to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's extra long because I needed to fit in some Rose and Dimitri time :)

It took me longer to update this time because I was out of town this past weekend. I'll also be in another state this weekend. My plane leaves tomorrow, and I know I won't update while I'm gone, so I thought I'd update this today when I could.

**_Chapter_ _Five_**

Here I was, in the same position when I came to retrieve Lissa, crouched down the tall grass.

As far as anyone back in my village knew, I was out looking for more herbs, herbs I would have to buy from somewhere in RS before I left, so I didn't come back emptyhanded. _All part of the plan_, I thought.

I had spent the first half of the day thinking about how I would find Dimitri Belikov. The first idea I had was to sneak into the record files in the royal library, but that was too risky. Anything involved with the royals was expected to be heavily guarded. Yes, even the library. And if I was caught, my father would know about it, and he'd want to know what I was possibly doing here without a request from him.

Usually nothing got passed Abe, but I was his daughter and he'd taught me a few tricks. I was smart enough to know how to evade him. _Give nothing away, and give no one a reason to be suspicious of you._

The next best thing was to ask around, but this wasn't something you could do out in the open. As proven by my running into Dimitri Belikov,"head soldier to the royal family", soldiers also walked the grounds of RS, which meant I had to go somewhere that wasn't guarded. Somewhere that I wouldn't be looked at suspiciously. As much as it pained me to set foot in there, I knew my best shot was the bar I had seen the prostitutes go into.

So, down in the grass, I waited in a dress that was too tight for me. After all, I had to fit in. In my bag, I still held my men's clothes. I had planned to come here dressed in them, but without a cloak, I would stick out like a sore thumb in men's clothing. I had yet to figure out how I was going to change into the men's clothes before finding Dimitri, but I'd cross that road when I came to it.

When a patrolling guard walked by the grass and around to another area, I stood and silently made my over to the bar. The bar was one of the places that was looked down upon, because of the many prostitutes who inhabited it, so it was strategically placed on the outskirts of RS. That made it easier for me to get there.

Stepping inside, I was met with the smell of smoke, alchohol and a couple other things I'd rather not mention.

Loud laughter caught my attention, and my eyes were met with the sight of three women laughing with their bodies strategically placed. They surrounded a surprisingly good looking man in the corner. He looked smug at all the attention he was receiving. Rolling my eyes, I pulled my dress up a little higher, trying to hide my generous breasts, but it was no use.

Maybe I should not have chosen to steal one of Lissa's dresses. The dress was red and beautiful I'll admit, but was nearly bursting at the seams. Lissa was less curvy than I was, obviously.

A few men sat at the bar with more chubbier women surrounding them. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say this place was a brothel. But no, that was next door.

Almost coughing at the disgusting smell, I sat down at the bar. I allowed myself a minute or two to get used to the idea of being here. Dear God, if anyone knew I was here...

Finally, I lifted my head and took a more detailed look at the place. I caught the man in the corner's eye and quickly looked away, but he took that as an invitation and shrugged off the other women, setting his eyes on me. Despite their many groans and moans, he walked away from his three women. They shot glares at me. _Don't give me those looks, _I thought_, you can have him_.

When he reached me, he placed an elbow on the bar counter and stood really close. He was invading my personal space and I wanted to push him away, but I needed my information.

"Hello beautiful," he slurred, his green eyes seeking out something in me. What he was looking for, I didn't know. Hell, I didn't want to know. "Never seen you 'round here. Got a name?"

"That depends," I said only to him, keeping my voice down. I was going to get straight to the point, and keep it completely business. I didn't need anyone thinking I was going to perform sexual acts for money, despite my being dressed like a prostitute. I had higher standards than that. "I need information."

"Beautiful, I've got information, but it comes at a price," he said, messing with a ribbon on my dress that was dangerously close to my chest. I pushed his hand off and slammed it down on the bar. I dug my nails into his arm, not caring who saw.

"How about you keep your hands off of me, tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you walk away without a limp," I suggested, glaring at him. He smiled at my threat and laughed heartily. He looked around the bar and then stared me down.

"You're something else, Beautiful. Nothing like I've ever seen." He ordered another drink and then asked, "Alright, what is it you want to know?"

"I need to find someone."

He scratched his head and then scrunched his face up. "I'm not very good with names," he confessed, "but if you tell me yours, I could ask around."

Shaking my head, I stood up, deciding to find someone else to ask. This guy was getting on my nerves._ I'd rather talk to one of the prostitutes_. "I don't do names. Forget I said anything."

"No, wait," he protested, probably not wanting to miss out on the opportunity to get with me. I ignored him, despite him calling for me. "Beautiful, come back," he said, but I took up another spot in the place.

I didn't know how things worked around here, so I didn't know how the women who came here often would react to me, thinking I was a newcomer or something, so I just sat near them, trying to listen in on their conversation subtly. Two women, one with black hair and blue eyes, and another with blonde hair and baby doll like features. I had began to eavesdrop right in the middle of a conversation.

The black-haired girl said, "Yes, right? Apparently she just up and left. Viktoria was complaining to me all day about it. Kept saying something about how Lissa doesn't like her. She was a mess," she laughed twirling a long string of hair around her finger. I followed her line of vision and saw a man at the bar looking her up and down. She kept her eyes on him, but spoke to her friend, "I told her to come with us tonight, but she skipped out. She needs to loosen up and quit caring about what other people think."

It wasn't hard to figure out they were talking about my friend, Lissa Dragomir, and her "untimely disappearance". Viktoria must've been Dimitri's sister. My eyes lit up. I had just found my ticket to Dimitri.

The Doll girl was in the middle of saying, "Viktoria looks up to her brother too much. It's not like she could follow in his footsteps. She should just be like her mother, and come -", when I interrupted.

"Hello," I ventured, holding my ground when they both gave me weird looks. "You weren't by any chance talking about Viktoria Belikov were you?"

"Yes," Black hair said, turning to face me. I noticed a long scar running up the side of her face. Doll groaned and started saying something to Black hair about not talking to newcomers. It was then that I realized they were two of the three girls who were trying to feel up the green eyed man from earlier. "Why do you ask?" Black hair ignored Doll face, all while talking to me and keeping her sights on the man who took an interest in her.

It was safe to say she was skilled in multitasking. I shuddered, my mind wandering to other things involving her occupation and how that would come in handy.

"I'm trying to find her brother. Do you know where I could find him?"

"Dimitri?" She asked, laughing at my question. "I don't think he'd be interested in _you_." She said amusedly. Her friend groaned and rubbed a hand to her forehead.

"Don't mind Natasha, she's just bitter because he's turned her down...many times," she said, laughing when Natasha rolled her eyes. She pursed her lips out and ran a hand down her chest, staring down the guy at the bar. He stood up and was walking over here.

"I'm not interested in making him an offer," I bit out, angry that she would think that. But, I was here after all...what else could she assume? "Where could I find him?" I asked, this time looking to Doll girl, who introduced herself as Mia. She was the more pleasant one out of the two.

Mia opened her mouth to say something, but Natasha butted in. "And what do we get for telling you? Information comes at a cost, honey."

My mind searched for options. I didn't have any money with me. The most valuable thing I had was my dagger, and a sword I brought along for our battle. They were both hidden in my dress.

Wait my dress!

"What about my dress?" I optioned. Both of their eyes lit up. This dress had to be worth something. After all, it was custom made for Lissa, and surely it fit one of them. It looked better than both of their dresses, even they had to notice that.

"How are we going to _share_ a dress?" Natasha asked, the man now at her side. She giggled and placed her hand over his, which was now groping her waist. He said something about taking her next door.

"Do you want the damn dress or not?" I asked, considering walking out of here and trying for the royal library anyway. I was starting to think that getting caught was worth the risk, if these girls weren't going to tell me where I could find Dimitri. They were _so_ frustrating. I was once again reminded of why I didn't have girl friends. Lissa was probably the only girl I could get along with.

"To hell with you, Tasha," Mia groaned out, turning to me. I briefly noticed Tasha and her fella walking out of the building. What a lost cause she was.

Mia took my hand and dragged me outside. We followed Tasha next door.

"Don't worry," she said, when she saw my facial expression as we entered the brothel. "You don't usually do this, do you?"

I shook my head no and Mia stopped so we could enter a private room. The first thing she told me was take off my dress. _Now_, normally, I'd say hell no, especially when in a brothel, but she promised to tell me where I'd find what I wanted.

When the dress was off, I slipped into the men's clothing I had in my bag. Mia looked at me oddly, probably because of my choice of clothes and the two weapons I pulled from my dress, but she didn't say anything. She held Lissa's red dress in her hands, rubbing her cheek against the soft fabric.

I repeated, "Now, Dimitri?"

She set the dress down on the bed in the room, and nodded. "He's usually on guard at this time. Today is Monday, so he'll be patrolling Dryer Street."

I raised an eyebrow at her exact location. She shrugged, "Tasha has his schedule memorized, and because I'm the one she talks to about him most of the time, I do too."

"Ah," was all I said in response before opening the door and getting out of there.

Some good time later, I was just one street away from Dryer. It was very dark now, and I was thankful for that. I didn't have a black cloak to cover myself, because _he_ had it, and wearing men's clothing would make anyone who passed me stare. I had to move extra slowly tonight, because of those reasons.

The notable sound of armor clinked toward me, making me hold my breath. I peeked out the doorway in which I hid silently and saw my target in motion. He was heading this way, taking note of his surroundings, walking in step with his hand close to his sword at all times. I smiled. He wouldn't see me coming.

Because it was so late, the road we were both on was empty. _Just perfect_, I thought. Plus, we were surrounded by closed businesses, which meant that any sound we made wouldn't wake up any curious people. _Even_ _better_, I noted.

I held my body closer against the dark doorway when his clinking got very loud. I kept my eyes open, not daring to blink as I slowly took my sword from its holster. He passed by and I struck.

Just when my sword was about to come down on him, he turned around swiftly, his own sword in hand to ward off my attack. He must've seen me in his periphary.

"Not so fast," he muttered out to me, before lifting his sword again to try and cut me. I met him strike for strike. "Get my letter?" he asked, groaning when I almost nicked his side. It would be hard to injure him with his armor on. _So much for wanting to fight fairly._

"You know I did," I spit out at him, jumping back. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

A crooked cobblestone caused me to trip for a split second and in that moment his sword was able to slice my arm. Breathing heavily, I looked at the blood that slowly stained my shirt.

I'd kill him for that.

"How dare you," I said angrily, coming at him full force now. He was the one backing up now as my sword came down at him again and again. Newfound adrenaline coursed through my veins. I hardly felt injured at all.

Soon, he was up against the wall, which was not a good position to be in in a fight, but his armor protected him. A loud clank sounded when my sword found an opening and striked against his armor. We weren't evenly matched because of his protection.

"Take the armor off, you coward," I gasped out, struggling for air.

He pushed me away and wiped at the sweat that dragged down his face. We were both heavily sweating, him probably more than me because of all the iron he had on him.

To my surprise, he threw his sword on the ground beside him and starting taking off his armor. "If it's a fair fight you want, then you'll have it. I'm _no coward_," Dimitri said and then picked up his sword again. Now things were getting serious. One of us was going to die tonight and it was not going to be me.

"Keep in mind, _you_ were the one who insisted on being evenly matched, soldier" My sword cut against his leg, slicing his skin on the surface. We both had surface cuts, none deep enough to weaken us. "I'm only following your orders, _sir._"

He scoffed at my sarcasm before saying back with just as much disdain, "A rebel calling me sir? Never thought I'd see the day you rats would show respect to those who are above you."

That pissed me off. "The only rat I see here is you. How dare you protect the very people who order you around? Never would I show respect for someone who doesn't have respect for themselves." With that, I shot my leg out, taking him by surprise.

Before then, we had both been only fighting with swords. Most soldiers were only skilled with weaponry use. I doubted they had the skill to fight barehanded like I did.

He fell to the ground his sword falling out of his hand. I got on top of him grinning triumphantly with sweat pouring down my face. I almost laughed. He struggled under my hold, but I had him in a position where I was able to keep him down. I saw his pride leave his eyes. He didn't expect to be taken down by a girl much shorter than him.

I had warned him not to underestimate me. "Say goodnight," I said, pulling my dagger from my sheath, then bringing it above my head to force it down into his heart. In that moment, a couple things happened.

First, he swatted the dagger out of my hand, leaving me weaponless, as I had thrown my sword to the side when restraining him. Second, he forced me off of him and onto the cobblestone ground beside him. And, thirdly, he got on top of me.

I struggled under his weight, suddenly scared that it was me who was going to lose their life tonight.

He brought his arm under my neck, cutting off my air. He had a wicked look in eyes and I knew he wasn't going to hold up. He pressed down so forcefully that I started gasping out. My hands pulled at his weighted arm, trying to force him off of me. He was going to wait until I suffocated. Death by suffocation was one of the worst ways to go.

Black dots spotted my vision and I cried out uncontrollably, tears leaking out of my eyes. Then, almost instantaneously, the weight was gone.

He was off of me, and I sat up gasping for oxygen. I had to blink a couple times to set my head straight. I looked around, my eyes searching the dark street way, but by the time I caught my breath, he was gone.

* * *

**_A/N:_ **Whoa. I really hope you guys liked this. Someone said they were expecting a kiss in this chapter, but Rose and Dimitri aren't that acquainted yet. I promise the time will come, though. Hope you review!

Expect the next chapter to have some Rose and Dimitri time in it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **_Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

_**A/N: **_Here's the chapter I think most of you have been waiting for. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!

_**Chapter Six**_

The walk back to my black stallion was a quiet one. When I reached where he was hidden, I got on top of him wordlessly and ushered for him to take me home.

For the first time in my life, I felt like crying my eyes out. I had almost died.

_Why didn't he kill me? He had me. He could've killed me... but he didn't._

When my stallion reached the spot where I normally tied him up, he stopped, trotting his feet. I slid down his side and half-heartedly tied him to the wooden post. Walking through the village, I was thankful that it was late enough for most people to be in bed at this time.

The guards who stood at their posts eyed me as I walked by, probably wanting to comment on my choice of clothes, but I couldn't find the time to care. My hair was scruffled and I was bleeding from multiple points on my body. I probably looked like Lissa on the night I kidnapped her.

Thinking of Lissa made me realize I forgot the herbs. Sighing at my mistake, I walked heavily toward my room and closed the door behind me quietly. I was a mess and the bleeding wasn't going to stop until I got treated, but I didn't want to wake Lissa up. It would have to wait until morning.

In the mean time, I ripped a few pieces of cloth off of one of my dresses and tied up my wounds to try and stop the bleeding. I only knew the basics when it came to medical care, so I followed what I knew and put pressure on the cuts.

Soon the adrenaline left my body and I started to feel the pain for what it was. Swallowing deeply, I wished for some water to cool my dry throat but I didn't want to get up. Laying down in bed, I sobbed once and then again and again, as tears slipped out of my eyes.

That night I hardly got any sleep at all, my mind wondering over and over again why the soldier hadn't killed me when he had the chance.

When I did finally get some sleep, dawn was approaching, the sun slowly creeping over the horizon. I snuggled deep into the mattress, and buried my face lower into the pillow.

To my surprise, I awoke in a different bed. My immediate thought was that I had been taken captive, but that was probably because of the confusing event that had taken place the night before. I shot up and started to pull at the cover when Lissa's calming voice shushed me.

"It's okay, Rose." I blinked my eyes a few times and focused on her gentle expression. "You're in the infirmary." I looked around, noticing that she was right. A few others were in the beds around me, recovering from illness or injury. I noticed Eddie watching me worriedly from the doorway. His job right now was to keep an eye on Lissa, but his eye showed concern for me.

"How did I get here?" I knew she couldn't have been the one to bring me here.

She smiled happily like nothing was wrong in the world. It lifted my mood some. "Eddie carried you," she explained, and my eyes found Eddie's once more. I tried to show him gratitude, though I was worried about the inquisition I'd be getting from him later. You didn't get cuts like the ones I had just from anything.

It was obvious my wounds hadn't been self-inflicted, and it was obvious that I'd received them from the blade of a sword.

My father probably knew about this too.

Sighing, I flinched when Lissa placed a wet cloth on the cut on my arm. Things were not looking good.

"They're looking better," Lissa noted, rubbing some green paste over the cut. If I thought the cloth had stung... Dear God, the paste was pure agony. My teeth gritted, and I dug my nails into my palm. "You should've seen them when Eddie brought you in. Rose, you can't let injuries like this go overlooked. I don't care if I'm asleep. If this happens again, which I hope it doesn't, you find me. You're lucky this isn't worse. You could have contracted blood poisoning. You were covered in dirt!"

I shrunk back into bed, feeling guilty for worrying her. I think I was a little too lost in my thoughts last night to know what was best for my body.

_Dimitri_. _Why hadn't he killed me when he had the chance?_

Lissa noticed my distraction and looked back at Eddie before lowering her voice.

"What happened to you? Is everything alright?" She had meant to be secretive about it, but Eddie saw the look she gave him and had stepped forward, until he was within hearing range.

"Yes, I'd like to know that too." He stated, causing Lissa to jump a little. _Thanks_, I thought sarcastically, but then realized I'd have to get it over with sooner or later.

"Can I at least get some water first? My throat is so dry." Hey, I'd take as much time to answer as I could. I needed a plausible excuse.

They believed that I was out last picking herbs. So it had to coincide with that. Thinking of herbs brought me back to Dimitri. He was a soldier. I wasn't expecting to see him there when I was picking herbs to first time - bingo.

Lissa rushed back with a cup of water as Eddie stared me down. His eyes examined my cuts, and then stared at me expectantly as I took my drink. Lissa went to patching up the cuts with special cloth.

"So?" He started again.

Sighing, I placed the glass down on the stool beside the medical bed and folded my hands out in front of me.

"While I was out picking herbs last night, I ran into a soldier. I wasn't expecting to see him there, it was dark, we scuffled, he ran away. I dropped the herbs somewhere on the way back. I didn't say anything when I got here, because I didn't want Abe to cause a frenzy. You know he would have," I said, happy with my lie. I was surprised at how easily I was able to spit out a story.

"He will want to know," Eddie replied, taking my hand to help me stand now that Lissa was done.

"I don't care," I said, bending back and forward to stretch out my achy muscles. Fighting last night had really done me in. Dimitri had held is own up until the end there when I almost had him. _Then he almost killed you_. My eyes drifted back to Eddie who was looking at me sternly. "He doesn't need to know. He's already busy with all of this planning for the rebellion." I didn't care if Lissa heard me or not. She would find out sooner or later now that she was living here.

Eddie's eyes searched mine and I knew I wasn't getting through to him. I rolled my eyes. Once you started working for my father, you basically owed your whole life to him. Eddie and I had been friends for over ten years, but once he accepted the job offer from Abe, he was obligated to tell my father anything and everything, because it was expected of him.

I trusted him with my life, but not with my secrets. Not when I was keeping things from Abe.

"Please, Eddie," I begged. He knew that I wasn't a beggar, so this must've been a new sight for him.

His mouth opened as he contemplated my request. Finally, his eyes glanced over at Lissa for one moment and then he said, "Fine. This stays between us three, but don't expect me to do this again."

"Thank you."

The next couple of days I used for recuperation.

I knew that I'd have to go find the herbs I "dropped" once I was cleared. Which was I why I was getting on top of my stallion right now.

"Come on, boy," I encouraged as he started to take off.

Today was Sunday, so it had been almost a whole week since the run-in I had with Dimitri Belikov. I now despised him more than ever because he had been able to overtake me. It was my own fault. I had been too cocky and I had given him the opening.

Then there was also the part of me that wanted to like him, because he had spared my life.

Sighing, I jumped off my horse once I reached the clearing. I looked wistfully at the lake, remembering the day I had bathed.

Time passed quickly as I found the herbs I needed. There were a few new items on the list, so it took longer to locate those and make sure I had the right ones. Lissa's descriptions were very helpful, but my mind just wasn't in it.

That seemed to happen a lot this past week. My mind would wander and I'd doze off during conversations. I knew that Lissa saw a change in me. She just wouldn't say anything, which I was grateful for.

My eyes read over her description of a plant I needed for what felt like the fortieth time. I blinked a couple times, trying to get my mind to focus. I laughed when I realized what she needed. Grabbing my bag, which was already full of other items, I walked over to the other side of the lake and bent down to pick the flowers I had used to try and make myself smell good.

The snapping of a branch right behind me made me freeze up. My hand slowly moved to the dagger in my dress. I heard his voice at the exact same time I realized I could see his reflection in the water.

"Dimitri Belikov," I mumbled turning around, standing up immediately. He wasn't armed. At least, he didn't show it. He had no weapons in his hand, and he didn't seem like he would attack me, but I didn't trust him.

He eyed the cloth that covered my cuts which had just began to scar.

Lissa had told me I could take the cloths off because I couldn't have so much friction on the spot when they began scarring or else it would be like starting over again, but since I was coming out into the forest, I kept them on. I didn't want them to get dirty or infected. I was never one to follow orders either.

"Rosemarie Mazur," he said, unmoving.

Before I could help myself, I said, "It's Rose."

One of his brows lifted and I cursed myself for correcting him. It was something that came as habit. I hated when people called me by my full first name.

"I hate the name Rosemarie," I added though it wasn't important.

"I don't," he said, confusing the both of us.

My hand fell from my dagger, and I pushed the flower into my bag, walking past him. "Well, I don't presume you're here to bathe again," I commented, trying to get out of there before I talked too much.

His hand grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving and I had my dagger out so fast that he blinked rapidly. I placed it up against his throat, and his hand fell.

"What are you doing?"

"Not trying to kill you, if that's what you're wondering." he said.

"Is this a joke to you? I'm being serious. What are you playing at?" My blade pressed tighter against his neck. One swipe and his jugular would be open, and he'd die.

"I assure you I'm not playing at anything. I've come here everyday this week, at this time, just for this purpose. I wanted to run into you. I'm here to speak to you."

My eyes widened when he mentioned he'd come here everyday since our fight. I hid my surprise. "About what? I have nothing to say to you." _That wasn't true_.

"But I have something to say," he confessed, slowly grabbing my arm to push it away. For some reason, I let him.

My eyes searched him for any signs of deception. This could all be a trap. He could have me surrounded. Why else would he just want to "talk".

My eyes searched the perimeter as a moment of silence passed between us. "Alright, out with it. I don't have all day. You want to say something, you say it."

"I'm sorry."

My mouth nearly dropped. "What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said. I'm not deaf. What I don't understand is why you're apologizing." I stared at him oddly. My grip on my dagger loosened.

"I-"

"Why would you apologize to me? We're enemies. We hate each other. You're supposed to want me dead as much I want you dead." Clearly he wasn't thinking straight. He wasn't supposed to apologize for almost killing me.

This was almost as confusing to me as him not killing me.

"I-"

"How come you didn't kill me?" I blurted out. I really wanted to know. "You had me. You could've done it. Why didn't you?"

He stayed silent for a minute, before he opened his mouth. "I don't know."

"You dont-"

"No, I get to speak now. You've been cutting me off. No more of that."

I scoffed. Who did he think he was?

He continued, "I don't know why I didn't kill you when I had the chance. I fully intended to, trust me. But then," his eyes seemed lost in thought "Then, I _saw_ you. I mean, you had tears in your eyes. You looked at me like I was a monster. I couldn't kill you."

His eyes refocused and bore deeply into mine. We stared each other down for what seemed like forever. Finally, I pulled up the side of my dress and slipped my dagger back into my sheath. "I accept your apology." I said, turning around swiftly with the full intention to leave.

I almost made it, too, but he followed me up until I got to my horse. I turned around, to tell him to leave me alone from now on, but stopped when I saw how close we were. I had to crane my neck to meet his eyes.

He was breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?" I asked when his hand rested on my shoulder.

"I don't know," he said again, leaning down. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

I wanted to pull away, I really did, but then his hand moved up to my cheek and I didn't know what came over me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my mouth against his. His other hand came down to rest at my waist, squeezing the skin there. He was kissing me so passionately, so passionately that I forgot who I was, who he was.

He squeezed me tighter against him until I felt like I was suffocating, but I didn't push him away. His lips against mine was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. I didn't want to stop. My hands tugged on his hair, my fingers moving through long strands.

When he pulled back, he didn't stop to catch his breath. Instead, he placed rough kisses against my neck. I cried out unexpectedly when he bit the skin at my neck forcefully. The sensation was so strange, and I had never made such a sound before.

It brought me back to the moment and I realized what was happening. Pushing him away from me quickly, I tried to catch my breath.

He looked up at me from on the floor, his mouth opening and closing.

Without another word, I got on top of my horse and galloped away.

I could still feel the warmth of his lips on mine. _What the hell had just happened?_

* * *

**_A/N:_ **I hope you're all happy! Dimitri made the first move! I wonder where they'll go from here :) Review!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **_RM owns VA._  
_

_**A/N: **_Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so happy you guys like my story. Hope this chapter makes you want to read more!

**_Chapter Seven_**_  
_

_Dimitri pushed me up against a tree and pushed his lips onto mine before I had a chance to take a breath._

_His hands groped at my waist before travelling up a little further north. He was touching me in a way I'd never been touched before and it felt fantastic._

_A sound of pleasure came out of my mouth and he released my lips, only to start kissing my neck. He nipped at the skin, sometimes hard enough that it felt like he'd draw blood._

_My arms wrapped around his neck and I held his head to my neck, never wanting him to leave the spot - except maybe to kiss me on the lips again._

_"What are you doing?" I asked him in a hot breath. It was a struggle to even get the words out. When they left my mouth, he stopped what he was doing and then he was looking into my eyes mysteriously._

_His hands, that had gone back to his side, now caressed my cheek unsuspectingly._

_He looked baffled._

_It was like he had changed mind sets in an instant. Suddenly, I knew what this was. This wasn't real._

_"I don't know," he said, mimicking his words from the last time I had seen him._

_Like in real life, his mouth ascended on mine and just before our lips touched, I woke up._

Sitting up in bed quickly, I placed a hand to my chest, which was rising at a rapid rate. I groaned once I realized what had happened. That was the third time this week! Ever since my unusual and completely confusing kiss with Dimitri, I had been having these dreams.

They made me feel uncomfortable and aroused many different feelings from within me.

I stood up, wanting to leave the sweaty bed. It was so embarrassing to have to change the sheets so much. The other set I had was in a heap on the floor. I hadn't gotten around to washing them yet. I didn't have any clean ones, so I'd have to let my bed air out and dry before going back into it.

Stretching out, I found myself to be wide awake. Sleep hadn't come very easily these past few nights. It was in the middle of the night, I could tell. My hand pulled the curtain covering one of my windows aside and I tried to locate the moon. I could just barely make it out above the thick and fast moving clouds tonight.

The next morning was a Monday, which meant it was time for me to confront Dimitri...again. These meetings seemed to become a weekly thing, and I did not like it one bit.

To add to that, I still hadn't gotten my cloak back.

The past few days had been uneventful. After returning from picking herbs that day I had quickly handed them over to Lissa, who stared at my frazzled appearance questionably. I had left before she could ask me anything, though.

The morning after kissing Dimitri, I had led one of my combat classes. During that week I had taken off to recover from my injuries, my students had been taught by Eddie, who had gladly taken the job to sub for me.

When I had returned, I found that they were progressing at the pace I had hoped they would. I reminded myself one again to thank Eddie for that.

Like I said, pretty uneventful. Teaching combat classes weren't anything new to me.

Sighing, I pulled a chair over to the window and leaned my head against the cool glass, hoping it would cool my hot skin. I stared outside at the trees that lined the land at the edge of our little village.

At any given moment, soldiers could come raging through our village. It was kind of funny, our relationship was. The one between us rebels and the royals. They knew of our existence, and knew where our village was, but they hadn't made any moves to attack us. When our group first left Royal Square, the Crown had released an official statement which said that they didn't not see us as threats at all, and that we stood no chance against them.

My father took that as a challenge.

They underestimated us, and that was the only logical reason that they didn't ever approach our village. They might've been expecting an attack from us, but they wouldn't be ready for whatever Abe had in mind. I hadn't learned much about the Rebellion, and about the details or Abe's plan, but he had made one thing clear to me: we would bring them hell.

I smiled, despite my troubled state and thought about how great it would be to overthrow the royal family.

I had never met one of them personally, but they dictated out lives and their actions was enough to show their character. I hated them all. They were snotty and believed they could treat us like dirt.

The people who lived in Royal Square weren't as bad. I truly believed that most of them would've joined our rebel nation, but they were too afraid. I had to have faith in that, because really, who would have liked to live the way the Royals made them?

Dimitri, maybe, I thought out of nowhere.

He was a Royal soldier. How could he fight for them? How could he fight for such a bad cause? Did he know the Royal family personally? He had to; He had explained many times that he had a high position and that had to mean he protected the family first hand.

He had called me a _rat_. And then he had kissed me.

How did that fit? He seemed to be two different people.

Maybe he was one of those who stayed in RS to assure his safety, but he had spoken proudly about his position.

It was all too confusing to me. I needed to have a conversation with him. Preferably one where he was tied to a chair and weaponless. I needed him vulnerable so I could ask all the questions and get my answers.

My eyes wandered out into the darkness as I thought and then all stopped. Just at the edge of the village, I saw some movement. It was hardly noticeable, but a flash of blonde had caught my eye.

Out of one of our rebel guard's houses stepped a girl. It was Lissa. She looked around as she left the building and then waited at the door. I had no idea what she was doing until Christian, a guard about our age who was currently helping my father, stepped out of the building as well. He lived there.

What were they - _oh_.

My mind clicked as Christian gave Lissa a chaste kiss. I turned away, feeling uncomfortable at the sight. But then again, they were showing their affection so openly.

_No, they weren't. The place was deserted_.

Again, I looked and Christian was gone. He must've disappeared into his house. I smirked at the blissful look on Lissa's face as she turned around and started walking this way.

"Not so fast," I mumbled to no one, and stood up. I pulled on a night gown and crept out of my building.

"Lissa," I said when she passed by me, not noticing my figure standing my doorway.

She jumped and then her eyes shot to me. Her shoulders relaxed and she looked nervously behind her.

"Rose, what are you doing up?"

I crossed my arms. "I could ask you the same questions."

"Um - I was just, uh..." her eyes light up. "I was checking in on a patient."

I held back a laugh. "What? Did Christian Ozera bust his lip or something? Because I saw you checking up on _that_." I said.

Even in the darkness, I could make out the red blush that rose to her flawless skin.

"You saw that?"

I nodded.

"Oh, please, Rose, don't tell anyone!"

"Relax, Lissa. I wasn't going to. Just be careful with him."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Just be careful. I don't trust him, not that I distrust him. It's just that, I don't know him all too well, so I don't know whether or not his intentions are good."

She blushed again and smiled. "I trust him. This isn't our first meeting, I'll admit. When I first met him, I was quick to judge and thought the same as you, but I've learned his true character."

"Well, good then, but still..."

"Be careful. Yes, Rose, I will."

I nodded and then made a move to return to my building when she spoke.

"Hey, Rose?'

"Hmm?"

"You didn't tell my why _you_ were up." Her cheeky smile spoke legions.

I gave a small chuckle. "Just a...nightmare. Nothing big."

"Oh, well, alright. If you need anything, I'll probably be awake a little while longer. But if not, goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be fine, thanks. Goodnight, Liss."

The next day, all I could think about was going to see Dimitri. As I had learned from Mia, the whore, Dimitri would be patrolling Dryer Street as usual, because it was a Monday. I could only hope it was as a deserted place as it was last time I had met him there.

Just as the sun was about to set, I found myself creeping back into Royal Square. Now normally it would be very hard for someone to just sneak in like I was. I didn't doubt the skills of the RS guards. It was just that I was very good at what I did: staying hidden.

Town was filled with a bit more people this time around - I suspected it was because I had come earlier than usual.

Instead of trying to hide in between shadows of doorways, I walked along crowds of people. No one besides Dimitri knew what I looked like, or at least I assumed. The whores and that drunken man in the bar probably could pick me out, but I had a feeling I wouldn't see them around here.

I wore a red dress that would help me fit in. Since I had no cloak to cover myself, this would have to do. I had schemed all day, when I wasn't teaching the combat class again, and eating. When the question of what I'd wear came up, I had thought up this. Since I didn't want to borrow anyone else's cloak, because that would mean answering questions, I had to do it.

A few men looked me over and little bursts of nerves would pulse through me, because I had thought at first that they knew of my identity, but then when I got looks from women too, I realized I was just getting their special attention. Not both mean and women, just men...but the women were sure to look evilly at me as I passed.

It wasn't my fault I got the gracious genes of my parents - who were both quite good looking.

I ignored the stares and rushed toward the area Dimitri would be at.

Royal Square was by no means small, so by the time I got to Dryer Street, it was fully dark. Small candle posts powered by gasoline lit up every corner of a street or so.

My eyes read the small wooden sign that read: _Dryer Street_.

Taking one deep breath, I readied myself for the long night ahead and settled myself in the same doorway as before.

I just needed to know where he was before I approached him. I wasn't planning on attacking him today. I just wanted answers.

Peeking out of the darkness, I saw a figure walking this way. The familiar sound of clinking armor brought a traitorous smile to my lips. I shoved it away immediately. No time for games.

When I caught sight of him just a few steps away, I walked out of my hiding place and crossed my arms over my chest, showing him that I wasn't afraid and that I was here on business.

He stopped abruptly and his hand flinched over his sword for a moment before falling to his side.

"Smart man," I commented looking him dead in the eyes.

He took his helmet off and set it on the ground. He hadn't been wearing that the last time I saw him.

"I don't suppose you're here to try and kill me again." He stated, taking a strong stance of his own.

"Not exactly, Belikov." His eyebrow raised at how I addressed him. "We both know how that ended up the first time."

He nodded and then took one step closer. "Well, go on, then. I have to patrol this area. Someone could be stealing something on the other end of the street. You're distracting me."

More like he was distracting _me. _If he only knew how many times I had dreamt about him kissing me.

"I'm here for answers."

"You haven't asked any questions."

"Don't toy with me," I warned, not liking how he was talking to me. No one had ever dared to talk down to me, except maybe my father, and I had even warned him to stop. I wasn't one to mess with. How many times did I have to tell him?

He stayed quiet after that and lifted his hands as if to ask what I wanted.

"Why do you talk to me like I'm a friend?"

"I don't."

"Yes, you do. I've said it before, we're enemies. You are not talking to me like I'm an enemy. You speak easily like this is a normal conversation."

"Would you prefer I yelled at you instead?"

"No. Just curious." I had wanted to ease into the real question I wanted to ask, by asking other ones that I was curious about but I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back long. Maybe just a couple more questions and then-

"Why did you kiss me?" Well, nevermind that.

I pushed my hand over my mouth, and then let it fall. _It's already out, Rose_, I thought.

"That's why you're really here, isn't it?" He asked, walking even closer. He was right in front of me now. His hand raised and my hand moved to my dagger out of habit, but I stopped myself.

He eyed my movement and then rested his hand on my shoulder. It felt very much like when he kissed me. He was close, and the air between us was shifting. Surprisingly, I didn't stop him.

I needed to know.

I nodded, searching his eyes for an answer. _He had really nice eyes, among other things_.

"It was a one time mistake on my part." He said, his hand falling back to his side.

I blinked out of surprise and then took a step back. "What? You're going to blame it on impulse?"

His gaze did not waver. "Yes, of course. That was what it was."

"You're lying." I accused. Briefly, I wondered why I was even trying to fight him on this. It would've been so much easier if I had gone along with it and agreed to whatever he had said. I would order he give me my cloak back and then I'd be on my way. We would never see each other again.

But no, I wouldn't have that.

"Did you want to hear something else?"

"No," I said quickly, glaring at him. He was playing with me again.

He approached again, but this time I put my hand out to push him back. But instead of hitting his chest, he caught it with his own hand and then rubbed his thumb into my palm. What did he think he was doing?

I tried pulling my hand away, but he held it tightly. Deep down I knew that if I really wanted my hand back, I could've taken it.

Damn subconscious and womanly weakness. Lust was all this was. I had never been kissed or even touched by a man until Dimitri came along, and that was why I was interested in him.

It was dumb really. I was dumb. This whole situation was dumb.

"Dumb," I said out loud, and he stared at me oddly.

"If you keep licking your lips like that, Mazur, I will have another manly urge."

"What?"

"You heard me."

I pulled my hand back and glared at him. I hadn't even realized I was licking my lips.

"You're so frustrating." I growled and then moved to leave. I had gotten my answer. There, this was done.

"Hey, wait!"

"No, leave me alone from now." I spit and kept walking. He kept speed with me though. Damn those long, toned legs.

I groaned.

"Whoa, leave you alone? I'm sorry Rosemarie, but you're the one who came to me."

I turned around. "Don't call me that."

"Doesn't change the fact that you came to me."

"Said the idiot who went to the lake everyday to see me."

"I had to get my apology off my chest. Excuse me for being a gentleman."

"No guard for the royal family can be considered a gentleman. You're disgusting. They're disgusting. This whole place is disgusting. How can you work for a family that takes all of your freedom away?"

"How can you believe that? They provide protection and safety. I'm honored to keep them safe. Can you imagine how chaotic it would be if we didn't have a ruler?"

"It would be Heaven," I responded. "And Heaven on earth is fast approaching. You'll see how great it is once they're gone."

"What do you mean?" He asked, a cautious look on his face.

Damn it. I hadn't meant to say that.

"It's nothing," I said quickly, trying to backtrack. "Forget I said anything. Now let me leave, and this whole - whatever this is - will be over."

"Wait, is your father planning something?"

"What makes you think I'd tell you anything?" I started walking away again.

"Okay, I'll give you that," he walked with me, not getting that I wanted to leave him already.

"Can you let me leave already?"

"I can't. If I'm not going to kill you, then I've got to at least make sure you're not a liable threat to any citizens or buildings."

"Oh, yes because I'm going to kill everyone in my path and set houses on fire." I scoffed, huffing as I stomped down the street. I was glad the streets were empty.

"I didn't -"

_Ugh_! I stopped suddenly and turned around. "Will you shut up already?" I grabbed a hold of his armored shoulders and pushed him against a brick wall. "God, you are so infuriating. Do you not get the picture? I want to be alone now!"

A piece of my hair had fallen loose and fell in my face. I huffed again and pushed it behind my hair. In that moment, Dimitri grabbed my face and once again shoved his lips against mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts? :)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_RM owns VA.

_**A/N:**_Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter! I had a hard time writing for a moment there but I'm back at it, and your reviews have completely inspired me! I hope you enjoy this chapter. You guys deserve good work and I hope I've done a good job.

Let me know what you think!

_**Chapter Eight**_

It was like my dreams had come true.

After the initial shock of Dimitri's lips on mine, I gave in like I had the first time.

His hands held my face in place as his lips moved over mine. There it was again, the feeling that came with a man's mouth on mine. Again a funny sound came out of my mouth - a moan. But this time, I didn't push him away. Instead, I rested my hands on his chest, suddenly annoyed with the fact that he was wearing an armor suit.

The material was cold and I felt the need to touch his warm skin. Pulling him closer, I slipped my hands up over his neck and into his hair. He groaned and my mind flashed back to the day I saw him completely bare at the lake. A shiver spread through my body and he took that as me being cold.

He placed me against the wall and started feeling my up. His hands, which had been gloved before, were now covered by nothing. I opened my eyes briefly to see that they were on the floor beside us. When he had taken those off, I had no idea.

"Ohh..." I cried when his hands cupped my breasts. Never had I felt anything like that.

His lips found their way to my neck, where he sucked at my skin and made me feel even more alive. Pretty soon, his mouth started moving even lower and stopped at the neckline of my dress. His hands squeezed at my mounds and then he started to pull my dress down, but that was where I stopped him.

I didn't shove him away like I should have but I kept him at an arms length. When I pulled away, we were both out of breath. Our chests fell and rose rapidly.

I swallowed harshly before I asked, "What are you doing?" No. "What are we doing?"

"I'm not sure," he explained his hand holding my waist. My eyes fell to his lips, watching as he spoke. Why was I drawn to him? He was who I had learned to despise, but I no longer felt the urge to kill him, to spill his blood. What had changed? "I lied before," Dimitri said, his eyes wandering over my body before resting on my face. He looked me in the eyes. "It was an urge - at the lake - but I wanted it to happen, and I don't mind that it's happening again."

I knew he had lied. "What does this mean? We're supposed to hate each other, but I don't think I hate you. It was programmed in me to dislike you but you're different." I put a hand to my head, as if to figure out what's going on in there. This didn't make any sense. "God, I don't even know you. How can I say I know what you're like...I don't. It's just -"

"- odd." He finished for me.

"Yes."

His right hand rested on my cheek and he leaned in slowly, kissing me chastely. I was reminded of how far we had almost gotten.

I wasn't experienced in the art of sex, but I knew what he had intended to do next. I shivered, but control pulsed through me.

"We can't go that far again," I warned him, "I'm not a whore, and I don't want you, or anyone, to think I'm easy to acquire."

He laughed and then his face grew serious. "Again?"

The question made me ask myself the same thing. Again? Did I want to see him after tonight? _Yes_. No. Did I want to be with him like this again? Was I going to let this become a thing? No. "Yes."

"When?" He asked, sounding a little cryptic. He looked around like we were being watched, and I suddenly pulled away from him.

I wasn't stupid. "Why are you looking around like that?'

"What do you mean?"

My mind raced. "Oh my God. Are you setting me up? Is there someone watching us?" He shook his head rapidly but I was already looking around for the soldierss that would attack me and hold me captive. I was so stupid to let him fool me! "I should've known." I started running away, obviously jumping to conclusions. Hey, who could blame me? I didn't trust Dimitri yet obviously and I could hardly trust myself to be around him!

I had reason to be paranoid.

"Rosemarie," Dimitri stopped me grasping my hand in his. It seemed like this was happening a lot - me running away and him stopping me. Since when had I become the type of person to run away from her problems? "You've got this all wrong. How could I have someone watching us? I didn't know you were coming to see me. Take a moment to calm down. It's just nerves. You're just troubled by this whole situation."

My head caught up and I listened to what he told me. I relaxed and slowed down, this time I kept walking but I wasn't running away anymore. "Maybe you're right." I sighed heavily and let him walk with me back to my stallion. We passed through Dryer Street and a couple others in silence. He was leaving his post, but he didn't seem to mind.

After a while of silence I brushed his arm with my hand and said, "I'm sorry. I'm obviously new to this."

"It's alright. I understand. I don't blame you for being cautious around me. If I was in your village, I'd be the same way. I have the upper hand here, because I know this place inside and out. You don't want to feel stuck, and whatever this is between us, it's troubling your mind."

"How can you read me so easily?"

"I don't know. I just can. I think we're a lot alike in some ways. I know your mind is troubled, because mine is too."

"But you made the first move - both times."

"Yes, but my head is going against my heart here." Hmm. I hadn't expected that. It sounded weird to him to refer to our kisses as being something connected to his heart, but I understood, because I felt the same way. He didn't mean he loved me, but instead, he meant the feeling he got when we were around each other.

"I understand." I looked up and saw my stallion in the distance. He was picking at some brush at his feet. He was hidden well in the dark night. Dimitri and I were at the edge of the forest land and Royal Square - where they both met. To my surprise he kept walking with me into the forest.

Our only light came from the moon overhead, and even then it was blocked out partially by the heavy canopy.

"You know, for two people who supposedly are pitted against each other, we seem to understand each other well."

I smiled. "You're unlike most people in Royal Square. You seem - good hearted."

"If you took the time to pay attention, I'm sure you'd realize that most everyone in town _is_ good hearted. What makes you believe that we are so bad?"

"My father has told me stories. So have the people in town. I've seen it firsthand from the people you serve. The royal family is not someone I would look up to, which is why you confuse me."

"The same goes for me. I've heard stories - about your father, and the rebels."

"And yet, we're able to stand close to each other without going at it."

"Going at it?" I blushed immediately at the hidden meaning behind my words. I hadn't meant it like that.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," I chastised. "What I meant was we aren't fighting."

"We did at first."

My stallion was soon in front of me. I rested a hand on his fur and then turned around.

Dimitri spoke, "When can I see you again?"

"Same day next week?" I asked, hopeful.

He thought for a moment and then suggested, "How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? So soon..." I trailed, looking down at my feet.

"You think so?"

I nodded. "Yes. I would like some time to gather my thoughts. I'm still a bit flustered." I laughed in spite of myself. Who knew I'd ever use the word flustered to describe myself? Lissa would've laughed.

"Alright. If that is what you want..." he trailed off, holding his hand out to help me get on my horse, but I ignored it and stepped on by myself.

Maybe he was right. Maybe a week was too long. I knew if I took too much time, I'd over think and then I'd convince myself not to see him again.

"Well," I started, thinking about when I'd have to get more herbs. "How about in three days time? I have to gather herbs from by the lake. I'll meet you at our usual time? Usual place?"

A smile broke out on his face and I felt the urge to kiss him again. Well, that was a new feeling. He was very good looking. If only he was a rebel too. This all would be so much easier.

"Sounds great."

His eyes moved to my horse. He ran a hand along my stallion's fur and then spoke to him. "And how about you? Will you be there too? I do believe we haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet." He patted my stallion's side and looked up at me. "What's his name?"

"Uh, well...I don't know."

"You don't know?" He stared me down with a smile and then it fell. Uh-oh. "Wait a minute. A man reported his black horse as being stolen a few weeks ago." He thought for a minute. "The night we first met. Is this...?

"Maybe..." I trailed off, getting ready to flee if he tried to take my horse away from me. "He's mine now." I said possessively. I hadn't given my buddy a name but I had grown close to him. I wasn't about to let him go.

"I'm not going to take him away. Just...just know I'm not happy with this."

"Why would I care what you think?" I said harshly.

He glared at me. "I'll see you in three days."

"Goodbye." I sighed and rode off.

Those three days passed quicker than I had expected. Over the course of them, I spent much time alone in my room, fiddling my thumbs while having quiet conversations with myself.

I had to admit, it would've been nicer if I had someone to talk to about this, someone to give me an outside opinion, but I couldn't let this get out. Lissa would've been my first choice, but I felt it was too dangerous to tell her, even though we were very close now.

Unfortunately, my thinking also kept me up at night. The dreams of Dimitri and I had gone away as of late, and I had reason to suspect that was because I had finally kissed him for real again. The past few nights, I sat by my window and looked outside at the sky wondering what was going to happen and what in the hell I was doing.

I had caught Lissa each night walking out of Christian's home. They always seemed to be in love and I felt jealousy tear through me. I had never been one to think I would get married or have a lover, but seeing them so engrossed in each other was having an effect on me. I knew it had to do with a certain few occurrences that had taken place over the past months.

If I had told her, I could use her relationship with Christian as a way to keep her quiet, but no. I just couldn't tell. Not when this could just be a quick thing that I needed to get out of my system.

I couldn't even imagine what people would think if they knew I was going to go see a guard - no, a head guard - who kept the royal family and Royal Square safe. Lissa would probably be surprised at first, but then she would accept it. Eddie would go mad, and my father... My father would kill Dimitri. He would _kill_ him!

Just more reason to keep this whole charade a secret.

In my room, I stood before the mirror in my underclothes.

"I'm going to do this," I told myself, while taking a few deep breaths. I placed my hand to my chest to calm my thumping heart. Talking to myself was becoming a normal thing these days. "You've had three days to think and you took some time to let yourself decide. You still want this, so you're going to go."

With that, I riffled through my wardrobe and pulled out one of my nicer dresses. If I was going to see him, I wanted to look nice. If he was attracted to me in my more plain clothing, then he'd be blown away today.

A smirk graced my lips as I stared at myself in the mirror once again. The dress was a deep forest green and pinched at the waist. It showed off all of my assets while not making me look like a whore. The fabric was a thinner velvet. It was a custom made dress, given to me on my birthday of last year. I had a few more that were just as nice - ones that were also custom and were given to me by my parents on special occasions.

I rarely wore them though, because I normally didn't have reason to dress up.

I let my hair flow down my back today, instead of tying it up in a braid or pulling it all into a bun.

After I was satisfied with my appearance, I stepped out of my building. It was earlier than usual. I wanted to get there with plenty extra time to spend doing...whatever.

For some reason, I expected to get to my stallion without anyone mentioned me, but boy was I wrong.

Lissa, who was staring at Christian as he followed after a couple other of my father's men, did a double take once she pulled her eyes away from her man. She caught my attention as I was making me way to my horse, and once she caught my eye, I knew I shouldn't have lollygagged.

"Rose," she called and ran up to me.

I didn't stop walking to show her I didn't have time to chat, but she kept up to speed with me. This whole walking away to avoid people wasn't doing well for me lately...

"Lissa," I responded back in the same tone.

"You look - "

"Beautiful," someone else said. I recognized the voice easily. Smiling, I turned around to meet the eyes of a red-headed fellow I knew very well.

"Mason," Lissa and I said at the same time. Mason's wandering eyes finally settled on my face. Lissa nudged me in the side and looked at Mason suggestively. I rolled my eyes at her and then pushed her away. She giggled at the embarrassment she caused me and then said goodbye before walking away.

Bringing back another smile, I turned to Mason and suddenly wondered if I was going to still get to the lake early.

"You look beautiful," Mason said again, offering his arm to me.

"Thank you," I commented, feeling weird to get a compliment. I hardly ever got a compliment like this. When men talked about me, they were often telling me I was a great fighter or very skilled, or used crude terms to describe my body. This sounded like something someone would've said to Lissa...not me. Never in a million years.

"Walk with me?" He asked. I caught the subtle meaning underneath his words. He wanted to spend time with me.

It was sort of a known fact that Mason liked me. Eddie knew, my father probably knew, and everyone in the rebel soldiers crowd always teased him about it - or so I had heard from Eddie when the three of us used to hang out. Not much of that happened anymore. We were all growing up.

I hesitated, and instead of taking his arm, I placed my hand on his in apology. "I would, but I'm sorry, I have to go to the forest to get herbs."

"In that dress?" He said skeptically. My mouth dropped for a split second but I caught it before I could give myself away. He was just joking. He didn't really know where I was going. _Calm down_, I told myself.

I chuckled halfheartedly. "Lucky herbs, huh?"

He was quiet for a moment and then leaned down, making the air between us more intimate. He shot me a wicked smile, his eyes sparkling. "Damn lucky."

I laughed again, this time a little nervous at how forward he was being. Especially since I was about to go fraternize with another guy - our enemy. I couldn't exactly turn Mason down for someone else when he wasn't supposed to know about this 'someone else'.

Besides, he had asked to spend time with me before and I had turned him down or invited more people to make it seem like his intentions weren't romantic. I was sure he had gotten the hint with that.

Eh, I was a coward. I couldn't find the strength to turn him down with words. He was one of my closest friends. Hell, he was my best friend, and I didn't want to lose him over something as dumb as a crush. I loved him. I would never deny that, but I wasn't in love with him. It was a very hard situation to deal with sometimes.

He hadn't moved back yet and was searching my face. It made me a little uncomfortable, so I averted my eyes and took a step back. "Well," I said as I started to inch back to my horse. He stood his ground but listened and watched as I stepped backward. "I better go before the sun sets. I'll see you later?"

"Of course, Rose." He waved. "Till then..."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ They aren't moving too fast right? I hope not. What do you think? And how about Mason? He's so lovely, and I miss his character so much! He was one of my favorites.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_RM own VA.

_**A/N:**_ Hope you like this new chapter! Also, I hope you're happy to know that there will be a LOT of Dimitri and Rose in the next few chapters as they're finally spending more time together. The story is nowhere near over, though! We've still got the rebellion coming up!

_**Chapter Nine**_

Contradictory to my earlier thoughts, I actually ended up getting to the lake with time to spare.

It was a good thing, because I had planned to gather the needed herbs before Dimitri showed up so we could spend more time doing whatever it was we were going to do. I rolled my eyes at my choice of words. Even in my head, I sounded like an inexperienced girl when it came to romance.

Hopping off my stallion - who I realized really did need a name - I opened up my little cloth bag and started picking the plants I knew I would need. The list hadn't changed since the last time, and since I knew where everything was now, it moved on quickly.

The sun had started to set when I finished and cast shadows all around me. I pulled the bag over my shoulder and set it down beside my horse.

Time wore on and it grew darker. I played with my dirty fingernails suddenly feeling very small. It was getting late and Dimitri had yet to show up. He was the one who wanted to meet sooner so why wasn't he here? If he didn't want to really meet up with me, he should've said something. He seemed very eager at the time we were speaking of this, but maybe it was all fake. Maybe this really was all a game like I had initially thought.

I looked up at the sky, noticing that the moon was slowly getting higher in the sky. Turning to the East, I noticed the sun just kissing the horizon.

_He wasn't coming_. _Should've listened to your gut, Mazur._

Feeling a lot sadder than I thought I would, I stood up from the spot I had sat down in. At first I had tried leaning against a tree so I didn't get my dress dirty, but then it became too unbearable to stand because my legs hurt and I wasn't very patient. So I sat down. I brushed the dirt and leaves off my dress and butt, then bit my lips as I got on top of my horse.

I sat atop him for a couple minutes longer hoping Dimitri would show up, but then it was completely dark and I knew for sure he had fooled me.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I murmured to myself and kicked my stallion in the side gently to get him going. It wasn't long after we had taken off that I heard noises from behind us. I looked over my shoulder, seeing something big coming at us full force from behind.

My eyes widened and I knew this was a bad situation to be in.

"Go!" I told the horse, because someone was after us.

"No, wait!" Dimitri's familiar voice called from the moving object behind us.

Reluctantly, I pulled on the reins to keep my horse from moving, and my shoulders sank in admission. I heaved out a big breath and waited for him to approach. When he got closer and my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realized that he was on a horse himself. It was a white horse. One that probably cost a fortune.

"I'm sorry," he gasped out while I just stared at him with my mouth open.

I blinked. "Where have you been?" I asked quite angrily, hoping my disappointment didn't show.

"I got caught up..." he trailed off, pulling at his shirt. I looked at his body because of the motion. His torso moved up and down quickly as he tried to catch his breath. He was obviously in a rush to get here, but that didn't make up for the hours he kept me waiting. I noticed that instead of the usual uniform he wore, he instead had on a fitted commoner's shirt and pants to match.

If I wasn't so angry with him, I'd have complimented the look. It suited him more than the bulky armor. _Plus, it was a lot less noisy_.

I rolled my eyes, though he probably couldn't see. We could barely make each other out under the moon's subtle glow. I crossed my arms, an action he for sure saw. "You got caught up with something that left me waiting for hours. I've been here waiting for _hours_." I bit, repeating myself for emphasis. Hell, I wanted to make him feel guilty.

"I know that. I'm sorry, Rosemarie."

"Rose. It's Rose!" I yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's _Rose_."

"Rose, okay. I'm incredibly sorry. I tried to be here, but I was held up with my duty. I had to teach this useless new boy how to handle a sword, and by God, he is a hopeless cause..." he let out, sounding exhausted.

I sighed. "I thought you weren't going to show - that you were off laughing somewhere at me." I admitted quietly, closing my eyes for a minute.

Wordlessly, Dimitri got off his horse and tied him to a tree. He walked over to me and helped me off mine. I tied him up as well and then turned around, giving Dimitri a chance.

He stood not even an inch away.

His hands grasped my cheeks and his face came even closer. "I'm so sorry you thought that. I should've tried harder to come, but I couldn't let anyone become suspicious."

Finally, I gave in and nodded. "I understand. It's okay. It's just that..." I stopped and rested my eyes on his lips for a moment. I pulled away and grabbed at the ties that held my horse in place. "I've been gone for a long time. People know when I left. I can't let them think I'm hurt or something. They'll come looking for me," I said, thinking of Mason.

"Have I ruined our first meeting?" It wasn't our _first _meeting, but I knew what he meant.

I wanted to say yes, but didn't. "I should go."

"I guess I have..." he trailed off, grabbing my hand. "Wait, before you leave..."

He cornered me and then slowly let his lips fall on mine. Oh God, this was becoming a major weakness of mine. _Forget Mason and the people waiting for me back home. I'll stay and let him kiss me like this forever._

When did I become so weak when it came to him? He had such a strong hold on me and my emotions that I couldn't comprehend it.

When we pulled back for air, he rested his forehead on mine and I gasped out, "What are you doing to me?"

"Hmm?" he pecked my lips.

I smiled uncontrollably. "I have such strong feelings for you and I hardly know you. I can't explain it, but I feel so much for you." I stopped suddenly, remembering how odd I felt to have Mason coming at me forwardly. Here I was, doing the same thing to Dimitri. All we had done was kiss and nothing serious was said between us. It was too soon for me to be feeling this way for him.

"Go on..." he encourage, noticing my hesitation.

His hands still held my cheeks. I placed my hands over his forearms and squeezed. "You're all that I shouldn't want. You're a royal soldier. You don't agree with my father's - or my - beliefs. We can never end up together, and I hardly know you." I couldn't say _that_ part enough. I kissed him passionately. "But I want you..."

"Good," he whispered against my lips, "because I want you too."

For a couple more minutes, we kissed and I enjoyed myself more than I could say. His mouth moving against mine, his tongue moving against mine was incredible. His hands groped at my body.

"Your dress..." he trailed off, pulling his lips away from mine. I pulled him back for a quick kiss, not wanting to let go so quickly. He chuckled and looked down at me body that he had been touching intimately. "You look wonderful, and your hair..."

"You've been playing with my hair this whole time," I noted, my lips wandering from his mouth to his shoulder. A breathy moan came from his lips and I wanted to hear it again and again.

"If only I could've seen you in daylight," he said, his head nudging mine. "I'm so sorry," he apologized again for being very late.

"This was all for you," I said, sucking on the skin near his shoulder. I had pulled the neck of his shirt down enough so I could nip at his shoulder. Another breathy moan. This had to be one of his sensitive spots.

"If you keep doing that, I won't let you leave," he joked.

I exuded confidence. "Control yourself," I teased and then kissed him again. "If you don't let me leave, then we can't come back another day to do this again."

"True. Alright," he pulled back and held me at arms length. I licked my lips, realizing that they were puffy from all the kissing we had done. "I think it's best if we part now, though it almost kills me to do so."

"Don't even joke," I said and grabbed his hand. "When shall we do this again?"

"Tomorrow morning?" he suggested and we both laughed.

"Yes, okay. You can show up tomorrow morning while I sleep in my warm bed back at home."

"Tomorrow night?" he suggested. "Now that I've had this much of you, I don't think I can wait much longer to see you again."

"Well, if it'll kill you to go one whole day..." I trailed off and nodded, getting on my horse.

"Tomorrow night then?"

"Yes, Dimitri Belikov, head soldier to the royal family," I joked and then became serious. "You better not be late again."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Good. Till then..." I said, repeating Mason's words from earlier. If he only knew what I was doing now...

Dimitri gave me a smile and patted my horse's bum to send me off. I waved and then turned around, a smile on my lips the whole way home.

Two weeks passed quicker than I expected. Maybe it was because the days no longer seemed boring or like a never ending schedule that never changed.

It seemed like every moment that passed, my mind was on Dimitri. Like he had promised, he had shown up on time to each of our meetings. And we had had _many_ of them. Come to think of it, there was only two days in the past two weeks that we _hadn't_ sneaked off to see each other.

It was safe to say I was falling quickly and hard.

My head was telling me this would end badly, but my heart pushed me forth and told me to keep going. Why did I listen to my heart instead of my head for once? Because Dimitri made me feel special. He made me feel like I was the only woman that existed.

There was just one problem that we couldn't push away forever.

We were enemies.

The day before I had been walking through our village with Mason at my side. He had asked me to join him for dinner that night, but I already had plans - with Dimitri, so I turned him down for what seemed like the millionth time. I didn't know what to do. Maybe I should've made up a story that I was secretly someone. I just wouldn't tell him who... It was lying, really... But I hadn't.

I was still too chicken to tell him I didn't like him.

Anyway, despite the fact that I declined his offer, he still walked with me for a little while. I was planning to stop in and say hello to Lissa because I felt like I hadn't seen enough of her. With Dimitri busying up most of my nights, I hardly had time to enjoy being in her company, since she spent most of her days working and I spent mine teaching classes. Those were going great, by the way. My students were getting better and better.

As Mason and I had neared the nursing stations, a group of my father's soldiers passed in a huddle group. I briefly caught eyes with Christian Ozera - Lissa's secret lover. I could just make out what they were saying...

"...Soon..."

"...plans are in order..."

"...month or so..."

"...waiting for Abe's order..."

I craned my neck to eavesdrop some more when Mason placed his hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly at being caught, but he just smiled nicely.

"I better join them. Maybe we can have dinner another day..." he trailed off, walking away before I could tell him I wasn't sure if that would work.

Sighing to myself, I walked over to the entrance of the building Lissa would be in.

Before I had walked through the door, I stopped myself. Leaning against the wall, I took in what my father's men had been speaking about. It was obvious what they were muddling on about. The rebellion.

My father had let it known to me subtly that our uprising was going to be happening soon. But with my father, soon could mean anything! In all honesty, I had figured we had a year before our plans would fall into place. It took a lot of planning and work to go into something like this. Or at least, I had assumed.

I wasn't all that educated in the details of a rebellion attack.

Apparently, soon meant a few months. A chill ran through my body as I thought of Dimitri.

He was fighting for the other side and if anything happened to him - if anyone from my village hurt him, I didn't know what I would do.

Pushing those thoughts away, I forced a happy smile on my face and walked into Lissa's hospital hut. Suddenly, I didn't feel like talking all that much anymore.

That night I hadn't let Dimitri in on when the rebellion was going to take place. I probably should have, but my loyalty prevented me from doing so.

And doubts, as well. Would Dimitri tell me if the King and Queen's soldiers were going to raid our village? I couldn't answer that.

I now had it set in my mind that I wouldn't speak a word of things until we made some sort of agreement.

It had to be both ways. I couldn't betray my village, my father, everyone like that. It put us at too much risk.

Even if it was Dimitri.

Standing in my little house, I fastened my hair into a long braid. Using some extra cloth that I had cut from the underskirts of one of my more casual dresses, I wrapped it around the hair once, twice, a couple more times until it was tight. That braid wasn't going _anywhere_.

Heaving a deep breath, I stared myself down in the mirror.

When I had met up with Dimitri the night before, he told me he was going to take me somewhere tonight. I didn't know where, so I dressed myself up in one of my custom made gowns, wanting to look nice, and tried to prepare myself for anything.

I was completely new at this love thing. Half the time I was overly self conscious with him, even though he assured me that I had no reason to be.

I should've known better, because he had certainly shown me more than a couple times that he appreciated me, for both my mind and my body.

There was no reason for me to feel so insecure, but still I did. I blamed it on my little to no practice in relationships and dare I say love. When I had spoken to Lissa the day before, I had the small urge to ask for advice, but I didn't want to raise questions.

I felt guilty for hiding this from her, especially when I knew of her secret relationship, but I had to do what I had to do.

Looking myself over, I peeked out the window at the sun to make sure I wasn't going to be too early.

Deciding it was a good time to go, I left the confinement of my quarters.

Often times, people would covertly stare at me as I passed. Mostly because of who I was. I was Abe's daughter, for heaven's sake!

That was one of the downfalls of being related to him. The constant attention. Members of our village hid it well, but it would've been easier to sneak away every night if I went unnoticed and blended in easier.

I wasn't sure if anyone had seen me leave these past two weeks, but no one uttered a word. _That_ was an upside of being Abe's daughter. No one questioned your motives. Most of the time, I was sure they believed I was off running some crazy errand for my father.

Eyeing the passerbys, I made sure my herb bag was around my shoulder as some sort of alibi. I made sure to bring it with me each time I left to meet up with Dimitri, just in case. So, if someone asked me where I was off to, all I had to do was gesture to the bag. The only setback was that I had to be sure to pick some up each time to bring home.

I now had an abundance of medical herbs hidden in one of my drawers.

Mounting my black stallion, we made it to the lake in no time.

When I got there, Dimitri was already waiting on his own white horse - Betta, her name was. Dimitri had clued me in that the name had to do with oaths and therefore I got the message that it signified his oath to the crown. He had given much thought to her name and was selective with the meaning. I had yet to name my horse - I pitifully admitted. Maybe Dimitri could help me out?

He smiled widely at my arrival - a sight I'd never get accustomed to because it was so pleasant. He tugged the strains on his horse until he was right beside me. He leaned over, almost falling off his horse to give me a kiss on the cheek.

Pushing him away jokingly, I blushed to my own surprise.

"Where are you taking me, my soldier?"

"That is for me to know and for _you_ to find out, my lady."

"Lady? I distinctly remember you calling me a whore once." I chuckled.

"Me call you a whore? No, I'd never do such a thing. I'm an honorable man."

"Do honorable men call women rats?" I asked referring to yet another horrid name he had called me. I had only meant as a playful joke, but Dimitri's face turned sour.

"Please forgive me for that. It was unfair of me to group you in with..." he trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence without insulting me and my people.

I sighed.

We were very alike in many ways and got along fantastically, but this was something we would never see eye to eye on. "My village is not full of horrible, ghastly creatures that resemble rats or any type of animal, Dimitri. We just have different beliefs than the Royal Family - and you. Don't hold it against us. Do no believe all that people say in your town. My father is our leader. It would be easy to assume he is the worst of them all because of that, but he raised me. Could a rat of a man turn me into the very person before you? The person you kiss like there is no tomorrow? The woman whose body you can't seem to keep your hands off of?"

He gave no answer.

"Do you think of me as a rat's daughter?"

It was Dimitri's turn to sigh. "Of course not, Rose. Please, let's not talk about this now. It is an endless argument that has taken up too much of our time if you ask me."

Not satisfied with his answer fully, I bit my tongue and decided to save it for another time.

Despite this, I still admired him very much so.

"Roza?" My lips twitched into a smile. I could be in the worst of moods but hearing him call me by my name in his foreign tongue had the ability to make me happy in a split second. "Are we alright to continue? I hope you're not upset."

"We're perfectly okay, Dimitri."

"Good."

"Now," I laughed, "Lead me in the direction of your surprise."

"Right this way," he informed and took the lead.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what's the verdict? What'd you think of this chapter? Please let me know what you think! :) Thanks - Danielle.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_ **RM owns VA.

**_A/N:_ **This chapter is more than 5,000 words, which is a lot longer than most of the others! Once I started I just couldn't stop, so I hope it's okay. Haha. OF COURSE IT IS. A lot happens in this chapter. A lot that I hope you will like. I just hope it's not _too much_.

**_Chapter Ten_  
**

As we rode together, the sun slowly met the horizon.

Every now and then, Dimitri would shoot me a look as if to check if I was okay.

I'll be honest, as we rode in silence, I took some time to myself to think about what had been said earlier.

Was there a point to being with him if we couldn't agree on this? Our whole lives were dedicated to our causes and I knew we wouldn't switch sides for each other. We were both too embedded in our own groups to leave them.

"Rose, we can turn around if you want..." Dimitri said, interrupting the silence. He pulled the reins of his horse until the horse came to a stop. I pulled up next to him.

Shaking my head, "No, I don't mean to be like this. I just - I wonder if there is a point to this if it isn't going to go anywhere?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Dimitri."

Dimitri sighed and nodded. After a long moment of silence, he asked, "Do you wish to no longer meet?" Just the thought made me sad.

"No, not at all. I'm sorry," I apologized, bringing my horse as close to his as possible. Leaning over, I gestured for him to meet me half way. His eyes looked over me and then he granted my wish. Inching closely, he chuckled slightly and then his lips brushed against mine.

Every part of me said that if we were on our own two feet, and not atop two horses, we would've continued that kiss...

Dimitri looked to me for confirmation to keep moving forward, and I nodded. With that, he let his horse continue to lead us.

"It seems we have some things to discuss," I tried, not wanting to go back to where we were a couple minutes earlier, but also not wanting to throw my conflicting thoughts away.

If you ignored a problem, it would never go away. It would just taunt you until you couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes, I suppose we do." His eyes bore into mine. "We still have a ways to go. How about we handle some of that talking now?"

I agreed.

"Well," I started, "I'm done with trying to tell myself to stay away from you because you're a royal soldier... _obviously_," I said, stating the obvious. It was evident that I had dismissed the fact that he was the enemy, or at least could overlook it, because we _had_ been meeting up quite often. Almost every day this week we had met. "And you - you never seemed to think it a big deal that I am who I am." I noted, thinking back to how he had sought me out, and how he had been the one to make the first move as far as romance went. I thought for a moment longer, considering what had happened earlier. "Okay, maybe you did - or do - care... but you still pursued me and you're here with me now."

"You want my complete honesty?"

I nodded. "Nothing but."

"I struggled just as much as you did." He seemed to be at war with himself as he said his next words. "I still can't completely accept that you are Ibrahim Mazur's daughter," I flinched, "but I'm trying, because now that I've experienced this with you," he gestured to all around us, "I can't let you go."

I blushed in the evening light.

However, everything he said didn't seem to add up. "Wait a minute - if you had problems with my identity, then why did you make the first moves?" I thought back to our first kiss, remembering the wondrous look in his eyes. "If you had not made your intentions known, I would have never thought we'd become romantic. We would have never made it to this."

"I can't give you that answer," he admitted truthfully, looking me in the eyes so I could see his honesty, "because I don't know why I did it myself. Like I had admitted before, though, it was _not_ just a manly urge. Since the first day I saw you in Royal Square, you were on my mind. You infiltrated my thoughts, and I did not know how to handle it. At first, I chalked it up as curiosity, but that was not the full truth. You intrigued me and I didn't like how it made me feel at first. I had never felt that way for someone - ever. That was why I was so rude to you the couple times after our first meeting - because I couldn't come to terms with my emotions."

My throat felt swollen and I had trouble swallowing. "And how do I make you feel?" I held my breath, waiting for an answer.

Suddenly, he pulled his horse to a stop and I noticed some very dim lights just in the distance. We had reached our destination.

Dimitri looked at the village ahead of us and then turned to me. "Like I could spend the rest of my life with you and be happy." Without sparing another look, he got off of Betta and then tied her to a tree limb. I suspected we were keeping our horses hidden in the forest to not alert anyone of our presence.

In silence, I got off of my own animal and tied him up as well. With my back facing Dimitri, I took a hold of a nearby tree to steady myself. He had just confessed something so large and I wasn't sure how to handle it.

My heart was beating a million times a minute and I almost felt dizzy.

After a few long breaths, I felt arms around wrap around my waist and I jumped. Dimitri could be very quiet when he wanted.

His lips caressed my ear before he whispered, "Did you not like what I said?"

My breaths were shaky as I inclined my head ever so slightly toward him. "No."

His arms loosened and he moved to pull back, but I quickly took his hands in mine to stop him.

"You didn't let me finish." I pulled one of his hands that I held to my lips, kissing it. Turning around in his arms, I placed his hands on my hips and then wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me. "I wasn't acting like I did because I didn't like what you said." I looked into his eyes. "In fact, I liked it a lot. More than I can say. You just surprise me sometimes and I don't know how to react to you."

"Just be yourself."

I sighed.

Dimitri's hands dug into my hips a little bit, and his face looked frustrated. "Okay, what did I say wrong?" His probing eyes searched my face. "You liked my admission of love for you, but not my urging for you to be yourself? To react however you feel is right, to not think before you do anything, to not consider my opinion before you say something or do something. I want you to be yourself around me - to act like you would with your friends and family. Is there something wrong with me requesting that?"

Shaking my head I leaned against the tree just behind me and said, "Dimitri, you do not want me to be myself. I am Rosemarie Mazur, Ibrahim's daughter, and you don't like that, but guess what, that is who I am. As long as you dislike that, I can't feel the freedom to say whatever I please or do as I want. I don't feel completely safe with you yet," I shouted, my voice rising with each word, and then covered my mouth.

That last sentence had the power to ruin everything.

Dimitri's hands dug even tighter into my waist, to the point where it almost hurt, but I didn't pull away. Pulling away might've led to our demise.

He shook his head, disbelieving. "Why not?"

"Because of what was said! It was the truth, and I'm glad that you are honest with me, but it hurts that you can't put aside who I am. It was very hard for me to ignore who you were but I did! I still am, for crying out loud! You admit that you could be happy with me for the rest of your life, but it goes against what you think of me."

Dimitri's voice was steady and calm when he responded. "You want to know what I think?" His hands loosened around my waist. Looking down at the fabric of my dress, we realized he had made a few holes in the dress. He cursed at how harshly he had held me and then put his palms over my waist so as to soothe them.

I nodded, not bothering to say anything about the holes in my dress or how hard he really had held me. I had a feeling bruises would be there the next day, but I could handle that type of pain. I was strong.

His nose ran against my cheek before he kissed my lips chastely.

"I think you're dedicated and loyal to your village, and I respect that immensely. You and I are very alike in that aspect, but we're also very proud and somewhat stubborn." I nodded in agreement. "We're going to argue, because we both have strong personalities, but at the end of the day, it's why we're so compatible. We keep each other in line, and all the while, we get to do things like this." He smirked, squeezing my waist and then kissing me again.

It took me a second to realize that my anger and frustration was completely gone. I couldn't change him the same way he couldn't change me. He was completely right! We were so alike in that aspect, and I couldn't spend my time trying to change him or change what he believed. I wouldn't like it if he did that to me, so I had to give him the same treatment.

"You want to know something, Dimitri Belikov?" I grasped one of his hands in mine.

"Mmm?" He smiled fondly down at me.

"You have the ability to say exactly the right thing at the right time."

"I do, do I?" He smiled cheekily, realizing where this conversation was going.

Nodding, I tugged on his hand and pulled him toward the lights ahead of us.

"If you keep this up, there might just be something in it for you..." I trailed off, teasing him.

I had admitted I didn't feel one hundred percent safe with him yet, but that would only improve with time. And I had to put an effort into it. If I continued to tell myself that I wouldn't be safe with him, then I'd never let myself feel that way.

Dimitri was right, I was stubborn and proud, but maybe if I let him, he could help me fix that.

The walk to the lights, which I realized was a very small village outlier to Royal Square, didn't take as long as expected.

If we had traveled west, I was sure we'd end up in Royal Square. There were many villages like this that surrounded Royal Square. People who lived here often spent a lot less money on their houses and the cost of living was half of RS. However, because they lived in such close proximity to RS, it was easy for them to go into town for food or other necessities in case stocks ran low.

As we walked onto the cobblestone that defined the start of the town, Dimitri's hand gripped mine a bit tighter.

Before I could stop myself, I asked, "What is this place?"

He stopped walking and shushed me gently, holding a finger to his lips to warn me to be silent.

It was then that I realized how deathly quiet it was. I could hear the shaking of the tree leaves from a good distance away, rustling because of the powerful wind.

Silently, I let him lead me through a confusing map of streets. We had yet to pass one person, so I had to wonder why Dimitri was being this way. I would have understood if we were in Royal Square. He would have wanted to keep me quiet because of the risk of running into someone, but here the chances of that seemed unlikely. In fact, I could hardly hear anything other than the sound of feet padding against to floor.

I let my eyes wander all around us. The town was very run down and looked to be filled with people who struggled to make a living. Door to some homes were half broken. Wooden structures were worn down, and it was hard to figure out how it was possible for them to still exist. One particular house we passed looked abandoned. I could see all the way through it to the street on the other end.

However, as we got deeper into the town, which wasn't saying much, because it was rather small, the houses seemed more stable, and we passed by a few brick structures. Brick was the strongest type of material to use for buildings nowadays. Because my village was fairly new and when our group left RS, they had to build houses quickly, brick wasn't typically used there. It took longer to build with bricks and wood was simpler.

Royal Square, because of its opulence, had many brick structures.

Dimitri pulled me to the left, onto a thin passageway between buildings. It was too small for a road, but large enough for people to walk through. We stopped in front of a door. I looked at Dimitri curiously, wanting to ask the question that was on my lips, but the sound died off as Dimitri fumbled through his pocket and produced a set of keys.

I observed the keys closely. Most looked fairly new and nice, which led me to believe they opened doors in the castle that belonged to the Royals in RS. One stood out as different than the rest, though, and it was the one Dimitri singled out at this very moment. He eyed me once with an encouraging smile and then put the key in the lock of the door before us.

My mind clicked as he opened the door and stepped inside. He disappeared into the dark brick building for a moment and nerves overtook me. Should I have trusted him to lead me into this place I didn't know?

I chastised myself, reminding of what I had thought earlier.

I needed to allow myself to trust him. It was almost like I was being tested right now.

Leaning against the near wall, I waited for Dimitri to reappear. My eyes wandered to a window just beside the door. It was still dark inside, I could tell that much. Soon, though, a light came from inside. The window was very foggy and made of a type of glass that made one unable to make out distinct features inside. I could only see shapes, and observed as Dimitri's dark figure moved throughout the place.

I heard footsteps and saw that he stood at the doorway now.

He held a hand out to me and I took it, putting my trust in his hands.

As I took my first step past the doorway, I realized what this was. A house, a home.

My mouth dropped open as I took in my surroundings.

Dimitri closed the door behind us and turned the lock. To my right was a small table that held a few commonplace items. Food that didn't spoil quickly was on the table, and also a couple of fruits I recognized. There were also some that I didn't.

I picked one up that I wasn't familiar with, looked at it, smelled it. When I realized Dimitri staring, I put it down, pushing away the barbaric feeling that arose in me.

On the other side of the room was a wooden dresser and a bed. The bed was a larger size than the one I had. Mine could only hold one person, this one was large enough for two.

I ran my hand along the fabric, realizing it was made of a very soft material. It must've been expensive. From the seamstresses in Royal Square, maybe?

On the back wall was a door. I looked to Dimitri for permission and when he nodded, I approached it and opened the door. It was dark inside, but the light from the candles Dimitri had lit made it light enough to where I could just make out the room's features. It was room about the size of the main room.

I made out a large mirror on the wall nearest to the door and in the other corner was a bathtub. My eyes widened and I stepped inside. A bath tub in a house like this? In a town like this? Very rare. Only the richest of people owned bathtubs. I was shocked. As I got closer, my eyes adjusted and I only found myself even more dumbstruck.

It was a very nice bathtub, made of wood and held together by a metal piece that circled around the whole thing. I ran my hand along the edge, surprised that my hand came back with no splinters. This must have been made with much care and attention to detail.

Turning around, I raised an eyebrow at Dimitri. "What is this place?"

It was almost a mixture of poverty and the grandeur of Royal Square. The location and furniture in the room weren't as beautiful as the ones in RS, but the bathtub was certainly something of that level, as was the blanket on the bed.

"This is where I live," he said pointedly, his eyes watching me for any reaction. He seemed to be interested a lot in my opinion.

"You have a bathtub?" I asked, shocked. Stepping out of the darker bathroom, I sat on a chair that was seated beside the table with the food. He sat across from me, his tallness suddenly apparent in the somewhat small place. I was a bit confused. If he had the money to spend on the sheets of his bed and the bathtub, then why did he live here? Why did he insist on buying a smaller house in a smaller village?

If his occupation was in another town, then why didn't he stay there? Surely to Royals would have insisted on it? Especially if he was their main soldier.

A small smile caressed Dimitri's features as he nodded. "Yes, it was a gift." A gift? Who was rich enough to gift such a luxurious thing? The answer came to me at the same moment Dimitri said, "The Royal family gave it to me as a thank you for something I did."

Well, that was certainly nice of them, but why was the tax money they took from their citizens being spent on bathtubs? I sighed to myself, seeing as I'd never know the answers to questions like that. It was too hopeless to even wonder about.

"It must have been something spectacular to receive such a gift..."

He seemed modest as he filled me in. "Not really. I just managed to save the King and Queen's son from a dangerous lot of people."

"Rebels?" I asked, wanting to know more about Dimitri's heroic deed.

He shook his head. "Actually no. You'd be surprised at some of the identities of people who commit crimes in Royal Square."

"Well, then who was it?"

"A group of unruly citizens who didn't like the actions of the Prince. They attacked him as he walked back to the castle."

"So, rebels, basically," I said shortly.

Dimitri sighed and nodded. I suspected he didn't want to seem like he was talking bad about my group of people, but he couldn't avoid it. It was inevitable. Just the same way I was sure I'd badmouth the people he protected in the future. We just had to not take things personally and realize we weren't exactly like the people we lived and fought for.

We were tolerant of the other sides to some extent, at least as far as the other was concerned.

"And where are those people now?" I asked, wanting to hear him say it. I knew the answer, of course. Something inside of me just needed confirmation.

"Their heads are for show on the back side of the castle."

A weird sound came out of my mouth. The Royals were the type of people who cut off "criminal's" heads in public with guillotines and then paraded them around for show afterward. My mouth filled with what tasted like blood.

"That could happen to me," I noted, the faces of my friends and family going through my mind. "To everyone at my village."

Dimitri noticed my distress and reached for my hand. "I wouldn't let it happen to you." I didn't miss the fact that he only singled out me and not the rest of the rebels.

I looked him in the eyes. "You couldn't stop it. Even you don't have that power. I'm just another rebel to them. In fact, I'm probably worth more than most. I'm Abe's daughter. They could use me to get to him. _You_ could use me to get to him."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't."

"You say that when we're alone, but what if we were in a room full of your soldiers, your Royals? Would you stand up for me then?" I didn't want to hear the answer to that, so I kept talking. "You're a loyal man, Dimitri. I can see that, so please don't make promises you know you cannot keep."

He sighed and kissed my hand as some sort of apology. We were silent from then on as my eyes made their way back to that unusual fruit on the table. With my free hand, I picked it up and looked to Dimitri.

"What is this called? I've never seen fruit like this before." I confessed, feeling a little embarrassed at my lack of knowledge.

Dimitri smiled and took the fruit from my hands. From somewhere in his clothing, he pulled out a pocket knife. The muscles in his arms moved as he did, and I greatly appreciated that during our meetings he wore regular clothing. It was nicer and cleaner than what I was used to, but he was a soldier so I understood, and he had to have made a great deal of money. Even if it was nothing compared to the Royals, he must have gotten some good pay. It wasn't my business to ask, though.

As he cut into the fruit, I asked, "Where is your armor?"

He wiped the knife off with a piece of cloth and then hid it back into his pockets. "Back in Royal Square."

"Oh..."

"This," he started, holding up the yellow half. Inside of the fruit, I could see pulp and some large lightly colored seeds. "This is a lemon."

"Lemon?" I asked, trying out the word. I felt like a little kid again, learning pronunciations of words I had never learned before. It made me feel a little insecure and inferior, because I didn't know anything about these so-called lemons.

Dimitri nodded, and ripped off a piece of bread from a larger loaf he had on the table. Now, bread I was accustomed to. In fact, I had made it before at home, but that was when I was much younger and my mother and I got along greatly. This was when she and I spent time together, which was a rarity in itself.

As he squeezed the lemon, a few seedlings and juice fell down on the bread. I watched curiously. "Lemons are not grown here, which is why you've never heard of them before. I had the opportunity of trying one with the Royals," I was surprised that the Royals seemed to be treating Dimitri kindly. Normally they were hostile toward their guards, or so I had heard. "When the Queen saw that I liked them so much, she gave me a few. Since then, she has requested to hold some aside for me."

"That was very nice of her," I noted, taking the bread as he handed it over to me. Taking a bite, I made an odd face as I tasted the sourness that the lemon juice provided. It was very different and new to me, which was why I had the reaction I did. But after taking a second bite, I found myself liking it...a lot. "This is really good. It adds a lot of flavor."

"You can take the other half home if you'd like."

"Really?" He nodded. "But it's your last one, and I'm sure they're very special and expensive." He had said they weren't grown here, so the Royals must have paid a pretty penny to get them sent here. I didn't want to know how much they had cost.

"I'd be happy to know it's in your possession. Trust me, it's nothing, and don't worry about the cost. The Queen hands them to me for free."

I smiled, nodding in admission, and then wrapped the unused half of lemon in a piece of cloth and stowed it away in the herb bag I had brought. It would be our little secret.

As I finished the piece of bread he handed me, I watched him as he watched me. The thought of it sounded peculiar, but we were content in just sitting in silence, whilst watching each other. He seemed very happy that I had liked the food he offered. Seeing the curve of his lip twitching into a smile aroused emotions in me I didn't know I had until he entered my life.

A thought entered my mind. "Do you think you could help me name my horse?"

He looked up from my lips. "You still haven't named him?"

I shook my head no. "Actually no. I like Betta's name, and since you knew so much about its meaning, I thought maybe you could help me?"

Dimitri smiled. "Well, what type of horse is he?"

"Well, he is loyal, like you, and handsome and obedient."

"Shall we name him Dimitri then?"

I laughed. "Handsome and loyal, you may be, but obedient? That's a stretch."

He raised an eyebrow, squeezing my hand that he still held, and then leaned over the table to get closer to me. "I can listen to orders when I want."

"From the Royals I'm sure," I said, "but I can't imagine you taking orders from _me_ like my horse does."

"You never know, I might surprise you."

"Alright then. Here's your first order: Kiss me."

"Ah, see now that I can oblige to."

As he scooted his chair closer, and kissed me, I laughed inside. When the kiss ended, his eyes seemed to darken.

My voice was deeper and more breathy, I realized. "Okay, maybe you _can_ be obedient." I looked down, feeling a bit shy at the way his eyes stared at me. It made me feel a warmth in a lower part of my body. Yes, in _that_ part of my body.

"Roza..." Dimitri started, and came even closer. Of course, he had noticed the change in me. His face came to a stop right in front of mine. I licked my lips in anticipation. He was going to kiss me again, I could tell.

And he did.

The name conversation now long forgotten, Dimitri grasped me by the hips and pulled me onto his lap. I straddled him, realized that he seemed quite affected by me as well. As we kissed, I thought of his naked body that day at the lake. Surprising my own self with that, I pulled back for a minute to catch my breath. This kiss was getting heated very quickly.

In the moment I pulled away, I should've known what would come next. Dimitri had done this often. When I'd pull away from his lips to breath, he would go down toward my neck and trail kisses there. I groaned.

The feeling in my nether regions intensified and I needed some type of friction, so I moved my hips against his and moaned at the feeling.

The thought hit my mind that maybe it was time. Maybe we were going to take that step. The step that I was sure Lissa already had done, seeing as she had spent many nights at Christian Ozera's house.

I had been so busy these past few nights that we hadn't had a proper conversation about it, but now I wished we had, because I had a feeling that was where this was going to lead and it would've been nice to get some pointers.

There was nothing to stop us now. We had a bed, we had privacy.

I had never thought I'd have sex so young, because no man had ever interested me, but now that it seemed to be probable that it was going to happen, I was ecstatic, but very nervous. I had never been intimate with anyone. In fact, Dimitri had taken me the furthest ever when he had groped me a few nights ago.

We had only known each other for a few months, and we hadn't started our romance until just last week. Did things move this quickly with all relationships? Would I be seen as a whore if I had done this with him?

As he pulled at the shoulder of my dress, slipping it down my arm, I realized I didn't care. It didn't matter, because I loved him.

I loved him.

It didn't matter that this was in secrecy or that my head might end up on a stick in Royal Square. Just the possibility of me ending up like that encouraged me to make love to Dimitri even more, because time was fleeting. As my father's men had implied, the rebellion was coming soon and it was possible that I would be killed or captured.

I didn't want to regret stopping what was happening.

Now that the opportunity was here, I realized how much I wanted this to happen.

Dimitri nipped at my shoulder and his hand slipped down the other side, so my dress only just covered my breasts. I still wore undergarments, but they were very see through.

Stopping for a moment, I leaned my forehead against his and looked him earnestly in the eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, Roza," he said without hesitation. A grin broke out on my face.

"I love you too, Dimitri." He kissed me again and pulled at the fabric covering my upper torso.

I hesitated. I was nervous. "I've never - I'm still..."

He seemed to understand and nodded. "I'll be gentle with you, Roza."

With one more kiss, he took me to bed.

* * *

_**A/N:**_I feel like the romance is getting more important in the story, which is _not_ a bad thing at all! I just hope it's not coming on too strong, or too quickly. They've only been really together for about a week. Let me know if it's going too fast. Don't forget to let me know what you think! The next chapter shall certainly be something to look forward to!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_Richelle Meads own Vampire Academy.

_**A/N:** _Lots of fun in this one. I hope you enjoy! Winter Winds will hopefully be updated in the next couple days, to anyone who reads that fanfic of mine. I hope you enjoy! Beware of the lemon! Or not...

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Dimitri laid me gently onto the soft covers and leaned over me.

His lean body laid against mine in such a way that it wasn't overbearing. I could feel every inch of him, and his arousal that dug into my hip bone. The realization that I could do that to a man - to Dimitri - shocked me in a way I didn't understand.

I had been told by men that I had a body the eyes could appreciate, but now that I could see the actual reaction a man could have because of me, well, I didn't know what to think.

I just knew I felt completely naive and unknowing.

"I'll take things slow..." Dimitri whispered against my lips as he continued to kiss me gently, but with some sense of urgency. I could tell he noticed my nerves, and insecurities. It comforted me to know that my feelings mattered.

He had told me he loved me, so of course my feelings matter to him!

My God, if anyone had told me I'd be in love and about to give away my innocence to a man I'd only know for a couple months, I would have dubbed them insane! But, here I was, doing just that.

And he was a soldier from Royal Square. I must be insane.

Noticing my inner distress, Dimitri stopped his lips at my neck, pulling back. He brushed hair out of my face and let his hand rest on my cheek. He regarded me with intense admiration and fondness.

He didn't say anything, but left the door open. He was giving me the option to stop, but as I looked at him, I found no reason to stop. I wanted to know what this felt like. I had grown immensely attached to Dimitri, and taking this next step would make our connection even more tangible.

People had affairs, and people were talked badly about for doing sexual things before marriage, but no one would find out. We could never get married, but we were in love and that was all that mattered.

It was scary how fast he got me to fall for him.

"Take your shirt off," I mumbled, my breath a little raspy.

His eyes bore into mine for a moment before he leaned back and lifted his shirt over his head. I bit my lips when his torso came into view. He was beautiful. His body was a temple - he was surely something crafted by the Gods. Every cord, every contour - delicious.

Swallowing deeply, my hands shakily touched his bare skin. I could feel his eyes on me as my fingers wandered over his chest, his shoulders, his abdomen. As my hands moved lower, he jerked to the side once and sighed. I looked at him, worried that I had done something wrong, but the look in his eyes wasn't one of pain or suffering - it was of pleasure and arousal and lust.

Unintentionally, my hands had stopped moving.

"Keep going," Dimitri requested and then leaned down to kiss my neck. As he nipped at the skin, my nails dug into his chest a bit. The sensation of his tongue lapping over my neck was peculiar but very pleasurable. It sent shock waves throughout my body. I could feel it in the tips of my toes.

Little popping sounds rang out as his laid kissed down my collar bone. His eyes looked to me when he pulled at my top even more. Earlier, it hadn't gone past my breasts, but it seemed like that was going to happen now. I nodded in approval, telling him to keep going and he did.

His eyes were glued to what he was doing.

Slowly, he slipped each shoulder down to my elbows and then he loosened the ties that kept my breasts confined. When it became loose enough to pull down, he did so, his movements very slow. He licked his lips as my breasts came into view. Shaky breaths erupted from me. I felt the urge to cover myself, because I had never been this exposed to a man before, but I trusted him.

I was in his hands now.

It was almost funny, because I was so strong and seen as a powerful woman back at home. I didn't need help, and if you offered, I'd turn you down. I was smart and knew the ropes inside and out when it came to fighting and agility, but this was a whole other world to me. I was naive in this realm.

Dimitri's hands closed over my breasts and he gave them both a firm squeeze. I squirmed underneath him, feeling a bigger tingling sensation in the space between my legs. He took one of my nipples between his thumb and finger twisting around it and moving back and forth over it. It was like he knew exactly what to do to get me worked up.

As he tugged on one, I moaned and put my hands over his, not wanting him to stop.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, sounding worried.

I shook my head and released his hands, noticing that my actions had given him the wrong message. "No, just...don't stop. Please keep going."

One side of his lips curved up and he leaned down, taking one nipple in his mouth. When he pulled back, he gave the other the same treatment, rolling the little nub around with his tongue. When he released them, he blew on each, making me shiver. Every movement, every action he made intensified the feeling of tension within me. It was building.

After paying much attention to my breasts, he kissed each and kept his hands cupped over them, his mouth kissing lower. He pulled my velvet gown down to my hips. I watched as his tongue darted out and tasted my skin. It dipped into my bellybutton once before he came back up to my mouth.

"You're beautiful," he said before kissing me passionately.

If this is what being in love felt like, then I didn't want to ever _not _be in love.

His hands moved over my breasts continuously as he kissed me. It felt amazing.

I moved my hips up against his to relieve some tension in my lower area and he pulled away abruptly to catch his breath. Pushing him to the side, I sat up on my knees and started to work on getting his pants off. He folded his arms behind his head and supported himself so he could watch me.

I felt pressure as I tried to work the contraption that held his pants together. It was different than the one pair of pants I owned, so it took me a moment, but I managed.

As I slipped them down, his arousal popped out of his jeans. I gasped at the sight. It was a lot larger than I had thought. Then again, he wasn't standing to attention the last time I had seem him this way.

Embarrassed by my own reaction, I looked down at my hands and pulled his pants the rest of the way down, forcing his shoes along with them.

"Don't be nervous," Dimitri said, sitting up.

I felt even more ridiculous that he thought he had to comfort me. Sighing, I sat down on the end of the bed beside him.

"I can't help myself."

Dimitri stood up, and pulled me up with him. He knelt onto his knees and kept his eyes locked with mine. Slipping his thumbs into my dress, which was stopped at my hips, he tugged until they passed my hips. Like the same way I had, he had pulled my underwear down along with the rest of my clothing, leaving me completely nude all at once. Instinctively, my hands moved to cup myself, but I forced my hands away once I did.

I shivered nervously and excitedly as I looked down. Dimitri was face to face with me down there and I wondered if he could feel the heat radiating off of me. I felt hot all over.

He raised a hand and moved it up my thigh until it reached the space I wanted him most to touch. He buried his fingers into the dark curls of hair between my legs and then let a finger move between my folds.

"Dimitri," I said, placing my own hand on his head, burying it into his hair.

Before I knew what was happening, he leaned forward and licked me. It was a good thing I was right in front of the bed, because my legs caved underneath me and I fell into a sitting position. Dimitri pushed me back onto my back and went to kissing my stomach. He went down lower slowly as if to let me know of his intentions.

When he mouth returned to _that _spot, I squirmed and fisted his hair again. Dear God, this was the most erotic and pleasurable thing I'd ever experienced.

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my...

Dimitri released me and then leaned back over me again. He smiled at me and then kissed me. I could taste myself on him, which was odd, but nothing that bothered me much. His mouth moved with mine for a while until one of his hands slipped down. My eyes opened to watch his movements, he positioned himself at my entrance.

"It's going to hurt," he warned, and I nodded, hearing stories of the pain.

I waited for the pain as he slowly pushed himself forward. I felt nothing until he thrust himself all the way in. I gritted my teeth and clenched my eyes shut. He shifted just a bit above me, causing the pain to shoot into my abdomen. I cried out in pain and tried to hold back tears. A few fell and Dimitri kissed my forehead, tucking hair behind my ears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pecking my lips a few times to comfort me.

I shook my head. "It's okay. It'll be okay. Just give me a minute to get used to it. You've done nothing wrong."

After waiting for a couple minutes, I motioned for Dimitri to move. He seemed to have been struggling to keep still the entire time I waited so I appreciated that he held himself back. I could only imagine how it felt for him. Yes, I was in pain, but he was too, in a way. I was depriving him from pleasure.

"I'm going to move, okay?" he said, bracing himself on his elbows. I nodded.

He slipped out just a bit and then moved back inside. This time, when I gasped, it was because it felt good. Very good.

For a moment, he hesitated, not sure if I was in pain still. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I held him close to me and kissed the side of his face. "Don't stop."

From then on, the tension built as he moved within me. I could feel it building up and up until I almost couldn't handle it anymore.

Dimitri started to pound harder into me and I could hear his breathing picking up.

He groaned and shoved out a loud breath.

"Roza - I - oh God. I don't know how much longer I can - oh..." He cried as I felt myself rise up and up.

"Dimitri!" I cried, arching my back up into his body. The most intense and out of this world feeling came to me as I hit my first ever orgasm. It was the most spectacular feeling the world!

My muscles clenched and tightened as Dimitri kept thrusting for a moment longer until he had his moment as well. I felt throbbing deep between my legs as I steadily started calming down. I felt so relaxed and so problem free. This must've been the closest thing to Heaven.

Dimitri pulled out of me and then hit the spot beside me. He turned to face me and pulled close. His lips kissed my cheek and his brushed damp strands away from my face. I couldn't help but notice how many times he had done that tonight. He definitely had a thing for my hair.

I was at a loss for words. "That was - it was - I - wow." I said, finally stopping at the one word that could sum it up. There was nothing else to explain this moment.

"I can't get enough of you," Dimitri said, leaning up on one elbow. He leaned down and pecked my lips before letting his hand wander over my stomach. He tugged at the blankets until they covered us. After a moment of resting, I almost fell asleep.

I jerked awake some time later and realized Dimitri was standing up.

It was pitch black outside, which meant I might've fallen asleep for more than a few moments. Maybe an hour or so.

Dimitri stood in front of the candle, blowing it out. The pitch black outside suddenly became lighter as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Only the moonlight shone through the obscuring window.

He got back into bed and wrapped me in his arms, noticing I was awake..

He mumbled into my neck. "What I said about being happy with you for the rest of my life, Roza, I meant it."

I smiled contently, despite being half asleep still. His arms, that held me in place, squeezed tightly over me.

"I love you."

Dimitri kissed my neck.

"I don't even know how this happened," I laughed, "I've known you for such a small amount of time, but I feel so close to you."

"Mmm. Same here. I wish things were different. I wish we weren't who we were."

I shifted in his arms, turning around to face him. "I can understand what you mean, but don't wish that. If we weren't who we were, we'd be different. I wouldn't be who I am and the same goes for you. I couldn't imagine liking you if anything were different," I said honestly, realizing the truth in my words. Maybe a part of me liked that he was the "enemy", the forbidden one. Because it made what we had even more special, because despite our difference, we had fallen in love and found each other.

"You wouldn't prefer me as one of your father's confidants?"

"No, because if you were, and we were doing this, he'd have _your_ head."

"It appears you're not the only one at risk of losing their head."

I chuckled and buried my head into his neck, kissing the warm skin. Being with him was the most soothing thing in the world.

How he could be a soldier out in battle, fierce, protective and deadly, but also could be this, loving, caring and romantic man was gone to me. He was an elaborate person, but then again so was I.

With that, we kept quiet only mumbling sweet sayings to one another until we both fell back asleep.

Bright sunlight and a harsh rapping at the door was what woke me up from slumber.

I shot up in bed, and looked at my surroundings. I was still in Dimitri's house, but didn't realize it until the person at the door knocked loudly again. I heard calling through the door and I turned to Dimitri, shaking him.

How he wasn't awake was past me. The banging on the door was _loud_.

Dimitri must have been exhausted from our activities last night. Despite the intrusion, a smile graced my lips.

"Dimitri get up!" I whispered as loud as I could without letting the person outside the door know of my presence. Dimitri's eyes opened almost immediately and he shot up in bed, causing the sheet to fall to his waist. I let out a deep breath, realizing the coiling in my abdomen. I had a feeling last night was the first of many sexual experiences I'd have with the way I was reacting to just his bare torso.

"What?" The knocking started again.

Both of our eyes moved to the door and Dimitri shot out of bed, reaching for his pants. He slipped them on and led me, clad in _nothing_ to the other side of the room. He ran his fingers over the wall until he came across the panel that he pushed aside. I scrunched up my face, wanting to ask but know now wasn't the time. He shoved me into the room, rushed over to his dresser and pulled out a piece of cloth, throwing it at me. I used it to cover myself, realizing the fabric wasn't just any piece of clothing.

It was my cloak. He slipped a finger over his mouth so as to say, "be quiet" and then he smiled at me before slipping the panel back into place.

From then on, I was in completely darkness, save for the tiny crack of light coming through the wall. If I moved to a certain angle, I could just barely see inside the room.

I could see Dimitri's tall figure walking throughout the room, covering up the mess we'd made of clothes. I watched as he shoved them somewhere and then put a shirt on. I bit my lip, anxiously waiting to see what would happen.

Had someone seen us yesterday night? Were they here for me?

I suddenly realized that this paranoid feeling would always be present as long as Dimitri and I were seeing each other.

The door creaked open and I heard Dimitri talking. "Marcus? What are you doing here?"

"No, Belikov, the real question is, what are _you_ still doing here?"

Dimitri must've look confused because this "Marcus" characters continued.

"You were supposed to be in the dungeon for the new mechanisms." The dungeon? New mechanisms?

"What time is it?" Dimitri asked, moving around the room. I heard his dresser being fuddled with. He must've been getting his clothes ready to change and leave to Royal Square.

"The sun has been up for quite some time, Dimitri." There was a pause. "I'll leave you to it. Be there soon, or the others will not be happy."

Dimitri muttered something and then the door closed.

I waited for Dimitri to come to me. The panel opened and I stepped out. I brushed off my body beneath my cloak to make sure no bugs had decided to latch themselves onto me in the dark confined crawl space.

I moved to gather up my clothes, which I could see shoved under the bed spread. "Who was that? I asked as I stepped into my underwear shorts. The removed my cloak and turned around to slip into my torso coverings. I could feel Dimitri's breath on my back.

Before I could slip on the rest of my undergarments, Dimitri turned me around, taking my nude upper body in with his eyes. He leaned down kissing each breast before leaving a chaste lips on my lips.

"It was a fellow soldier. I slept through my call time. I'm supposed to be overlooking some new advancements in the dungeon mechanisms."

"What does that mean?" I inquired, tying the string of my breast coverings. I briefly noticed my nipples poking through the fabric. I was still aroused from earlier. It was too bad I'd have to leave before anything could happen. I felt oddly sore in certain places in my body from the night before, but it wasn't too bad. It was nothing compared to some of the injuries I'd received from sword training.

"The castle is getting new torture devices." Dimitri said bluntly.

I stopped my movements and looked him in the eye. He watched me carefully.

"Why?" I asked curiously. My father was very secretive about his rebellion plans and I knew for sure news of our plans hadn't spread to Royal Square. It wasn't possible that they knew and were preparing for us, were they?

Dimitri shrugged, getting dressed in his proper garments as I continued to do the same. "New models have been made."

"Oh..." I mumbled. taking my dress and laying it on the bed. I brushed down the frayed edges of it that now stood from being wrinkled. I didn't know why thinking of those torture devices was bothering me. Maybe it was the thought of people from my village being forced into them. I imagined sweet Lissa, or Mason, or loyal Eddie being brought to pain under the enemy's hand. I shuddered, but thought it best not to mention this to Dimitri. What was the use? He couldn't do anything.

We knew the risks of an uprising.

I just had to say _something_ though. "Dimitri...?" I started, testing the waters. He was buttoning up a shirt over the first one he had on. Soldiers wore very complex uniforms when they weren't in armor.

"Roza."

"If we knew something that could put one another in danger, we should let each other know right?"

He looked up from his shirt and walked over to me. "Are you implying something?"

I shook my head, dejectedly, not wanting to spoil my father's secret. I could play this off. But still, a part of me wanted to say something in fear of him getting hurt. I fought with myself within. Now was not the time! I could save it for later, when the time is closer. What was the point of saying anything so early? We still had a month left, at the least. "No. You just mentioned the new torture systems and it made me wonder if the Royals are planning something." I lied smoothly. The true concerned look on my face made my lie believable.

"They're not. I would tell you if I thought you were in danger. I swear to it." The sincere look in his eyes made me feel guilty. I had just let him take my innocence, I had given it up to him, and here I was lying to him. I just couldn't betray my family like that. Dimitri noticed my quietness. "You would do the same for me, right?"

I nodded, not trusting my words.

Pulling away, I muttered something about us having to hurry before someone else came looking for him. He seemed to buy what I said and we went on with our previous actions.

When we were both fully dressed, me now wearing my infamous cloak, we both stood by the door. Making sure the lemon was still with me, I slid the herb bag over my shoulder and leaned against the door. We had to plan this correctly.

"We should leave at the same time, I think." Dimitri nodded to my suggestion and he too advantage of my position. Putting his palms on the door I leaned on, one on either side of the door, so I was trapped, he leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sad we don't get more time together."

I smiled, feeling a little better than I had earlier. I had justified my lying for my family. I loved Dimitri, but my family came first right now.

"Me too, but this is how it has to be with us. We're going to have to hide and you might have to lock me away in that little room again." As we had gotten dressed, Dimitri had explained the point of the room. It was a panic room of some sorts. In case any rogues or rebels, like me, came rampaging through his little town, then that was where he'd hide. I had admitted it was a great idea. It was sort of like the secret rooms my village had underneath the ground.

Both spaces were greatly hidden and offered a safe haven in case of emergency.

"You'd like to do this again?" He asked. I nodded, placing my hands on his chest. It wasn't the same because of the thick layers of fabric that covered his warm skin, but I didn't complain.

"We can meet up again in two nights - if you'd like."

"I would like that...very much."

"Good."

After that was said, we left the house swiftly. Leaving together had been the best idea, but Dimitri was able to go first, making sure we didn't come across anyone. If there was someone, Dimitri would signal me and then get rid of them, or we'd wait until they passed. As we passed numerous people, I realized that Dimitri was well-known here.

One older woman spoke to him briefly as we passed while I hid with my cloak covering my face in an empty doorway. She spoke of his mother, and I grew curious of his family. He'd never mentioned them before.

Soon enough, we were both at our horses.

We could be more open with each other because we were in the forest now.

As I brushed my horses fur, I said absentmindedly, "Still, my horse is unnamed."

"Poor guy," Dimitri said, mounting Betta.

I took my horse's face in my hands and nuzzled his nose. I had a soft spot for this animal. Then it hit me. "Cobalt." I looked at the strands of hair in my hands, noticing how his fur almost look blue in the sunlight. Cobalt blue.

"Cobalt?"

"Yes. Cobalt, for his name. I like it a lot." I smiled, proudly. Finally, my stallion had a proper name. I pet his nose and asked him if he liked his name. Of course he just stared at me.

Dimitri laughed. "Betta and Cobalt. I'm fairly certain our horses have the best names ever."

I nodded, ecstatically.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I hope you liked it. :) Anyone have any ideas on what's to come? I know I haven't left many hints, but there are some here and there.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

_**A/N:**_Sorry for the wait. I'm busy at working on the new chapter so hopefully there will be an update this weekend. I really do hope you guys like where this story is going. I think that this is probably my best work yet. This story I mean. I can't wait for you to read more and figure out where it's going. Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites. They're much appreciated and I don't take them for granted.

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"What's that?"

Startled, I dropped the object in question and watched as it fell to the floor. Hurriedly, I picked up the yellow thing and fisted it in my hand, cringing when the juice ran down my finger into a cut.

I hissed at the pain and dropped it once more.

This time, Lissa bent down and picked it up.

As I watched her for a reaction, I stuck my finger into my mouth to try and still the aching pain. Who knew a simple lemon could create so much pain in a simple scrape? It felt as bad as getting salt, or dirt, in a wound.

She eyed the half piece of lemon and then looked up at me. She looked a little confused. "Where did you get this?"

Not knowing what to say, I just shook my head stupidly. I opened my mouth a few times so as to offer an explanation, but I had no answer. What could I say? That I had just "found" it? Dimitri had told me that lemons didn't grow around here. Odds are, if they were foreign to me, they'd be foreign to mostly everyone else.

Lissa handed it back to me and said, "Have you been to Royal Square lately?"

Thinking it would help my case, I shook my head. If I was going to Royal Square without letting anyone know, then it would seem suspicious. Though most people didn't bother to ask where I went, I usually filled Lissa in, because we were friends. If I was going somewhere like Royal Square, then I would have probably told her about it - so long as it wasn't a secretive meeting with Dimitri.

And that was why I denied my going there.

However, it had the opposite effect. Instead of helping me, it only made her more curious.

"Then where did you get that?"

I stayed silent, feeling completely and utterly caught. I had always been prepared to answer questions, but this wasn't something I had prepared for.

"Rose," Lissa started again, grabbing my arm. She pulled me out of the eating area, where I had been to eat breakfast. I had been covertly trying to squeeze some lemon juice onto bread like Dimitri had showed me and had been too lost in my recollection of my night with him when Lissa had wandered by without me noticing. She tugged me by the arm all the way to the little medical area she was so used to being in.

Once we were in a private area covered by a sheet, she forced me down onto an empty cot. I sat down without muttering a word and waited for the inquisition that was sure to come.

"You're hiding something," was all she said, as she folded her arms and huffed.

"No, I'm not, I - " I tried, but she cut me off before I could finish trying to explain myself, but it was no use.

"Don't lie to me, Rose. I know what someone looks like when they're hiding something. I'm hiding something myself, remember? Try again..." As she stared at me, I tried to build up a lie in my head, but no feasible explanation came to mind. Could I say that I really had just been to Royal Square? If I went with that, I could reason that I just didn't want anyone to know. But why?

I couldn't come up with anything...

Taking a big breath, I closed my eyes for a moment and hoped this wouldn't get me into any huge trouble.

I could trust Lissa right?

I opened my eyes and found her wide opal irises staring back at me. Concern was in her eyes and I realized that if I had asked, she wouldn't tell. Yes, she wouldn't probably be shocked and worried about the possible outcomes of mine and Dimitri's relationships, but I didn't do anything or tell anyone about her and Christian when she asked me to. She owed me the same...right?

"You and me," I started, "we're not that different."

Her head cocked to the side as one of her brows raised ever so slightly.

I continued without any verbal encouragement. I could openly see her curiosity. "Like you, I am in a secret relationship."

A small gasp emitted from her thin frame as she pulled up a chair to sit down in front of me. She rested her elbows on her knees and then placed her chin her hands. She seemed completely interested in what I had to say next. I almost wanted to tell her to stop, because this wasn't news I wanted her to gossip about. The way she was looking at me made this feel like I was telling her about some juicy love affair...but then again...

"With whom?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. Oh, if only she knew, then she wouldn't be as ecstatic as she seemed now. "Eddie?" she guessed, a smile bursting from her lips. When I didn't respond right away, she offered another option, "Mason?" And then she was off. "Oh, I bet you it's him! It _is_ him isn't it? I saw you two together the other day. He was completely smitten with you! And I bet you feel the same, right?"

Lost, I grasped onto my only life boat in this sea of secrecy I was drowning in.

Nodding, I agreed with her. "Yes, it's him," I lied, partially regretting it immediately afterward.

What position would this put Mason in? If I had let Lissa believe we were in some type of secret relationship, then wouldn't I have to let him know? No, because then I'd have to explain _why_ I was lying to her.

My goodness, this was getting more complicated.

Grabbing Lissa's hands in mine, I pulled her to senses. "You can't tell anyone!" I cried.

She nodded and then shut her mouth tight. "Of course not! Could you imagine what your father would say if he knew? Mason is one of your father's head men! The only person worse would be Eddie!" I cringed, realizing that someone like Dimitri would never have entered her mind. He wasn't even an option to her, because why would she even think I'd be interested in someone from Royal Square? I had mentioned Dimitri to her before, but that was a long time ago, and she probably thought nothing of it.

And, she was right. My father would have gotten angry if he found out I was in a relationship with Mason or Eddie. I could only picture what that would lead up to. That being said, I didn't even want to imagine what would happen if he knew of Dimitri and I, if he knew we had consummated our relationship by having sex.

As far as society believed, the only people who had intercourse before marriage were whores and lowly peasants. Yes, there were a large majority of high rank people - like Royals or wealthy men - who had affairs like these, but they were so rich and of high standard that it wasn't mentioned or spoken badly enough about to damage their reputation. My reputation was already tainted, because I was a rebel, but it would be in the gutter to my people if they knew I had slept with Dimitri Belikov...head soldier to the Royal family.

If Dimitri's fellow soldiers or the Royals found out, they'd probably disown him and he'd be left to live in his humble house without any income. No more lemons for him.

Sighing, I stood up from the cot and pulled Lissa to me. I felt bad lying to her, but it had to be done. Now that she had agreed to keep it a secret, there would be no issue with Mason. He'd never have to know anything and I wouldn't have to explain further.

Now, I just had to be even more careful with my actions.

I was scheduled to meet up with Dimitri tonight, and I didn't want to risk that.

It had only been a day and a half and I was already desperate to see him again.

Later that day, my father called for me. I had been in my room, trying to make myself look decent for the night I had ahead of me when a knock came to the door. It was Eddie, who told me it was an urgent meeting that my father was calling me to. I wanted to decline, because I was going to meet Dimitri, but I knew I couldn't. I had to uphold my duties here.

It probably wouldn't take long, I hoped. When I stepped out of my door, I guessed that I had about another hour until it was time to meet Dimitri. It took around fifteen minutes at the least to reach the lake, so I had to count my minutes wisely.

As we walked together through the village, I noted that no one seemed to be rushing along with us. That meant this was probably a meeting only for people close to organizing the rebellion. The village knew of rebellion plans, but they were not as up to date as my father's men and I were. I followed in step behind Eddie until we came upon a building that held a trapdoor leading down into the secret underworld we had constructed.

We were entering the same rooms beneath the floor that we had taken Lissa to when she had first been brought here. I thought back to that day for a moment, finding it almost funny that I had kidnapped Lissa.

As we stepped down a wooden ladder, I banged my head on the low ceiling and stopped for a minute to rub the spot.

Eddie chuckled from beside me and then lead me further into the dark tunnels. I wanted to glare but the sights around me were good for distraction. It never ceased to amaze me how this was possible to be made. I never understood why the ceiling didn't collapse or why the walls didn't cave in. Maybe one day they would, but they hadn't yet, and that was pretty spectacular.

It was dark where we walked, but he led me with conviction, so he must've known where we were heading. Soon enough, I saw a dim flickering light ahead and as we got closer, I recognized a group of people gathered in a large space that could be called a room. I also recognized the powerful booming voice that belonged to my father.

All attention was directed toward my father, whose eyes swept over me once briefly as Eddie and I joined the group. I recognized my mother, who was surprisingly here, Mason, and a few other members of my father's men.

I kept my eyes to the flickering pot of fire in the middle of the room, wondering how long this would take.

"...in two weeks time, they will know what we've been planning," my father proclaimed from the front of the room and my head shot up. I hadn't been listening, but now he had my full attention. "The royals will now see what it is like to be taken control of, to not be allowed freedom, but instead to be forced into doing ridiculous things. We will overpower them and we will triumph."

Nods and shouts of support came from my father's men and even my mother joined in on the fun. While this was happening, I caught eyes with my father who shot me a weird look before his eyes moved on to the next person in the crowd.

I could only imagine what he saw in my eyes.

Fear? Sadness? Worry? Because I felt all of those things.

I believed that I had more time than I really did. In only two short weeks, Dimitri and I would be forced to choose sides and fight against each other's friends and colleagues.

The cheering around me died down only a little bit when Mason found me and opened his arms wide for a hug. A forced a smile onto my lips and walked into his arms. He lifted me off the ground and twirled me around.

I wanted to tell everyone that we hadn't successfully completed the uprising yet, but I had a feeling that would only kill everyone's fun.

They were celebrating how far we had come, and not too long ago, I'd have been here doing the same. I'd have been bursting with excitement and confidence, but now I was just feeling heavily pressured to alert Dimitri.

But I couldn't. I couldn't do that to my father, to all these people around me. I couldn't ruin their fun. It wouldn't be right for all these people to have worked so hard in all this planning to just be shot down before it even began.

That was why I didn't say anything some time later after I sneaked away from the celebrations to see Dimitri. As I made my way into the forest, I pictured my father retelling his speech to all of our village - like he mentioned he would do tonight after the "meeting" was over. Once everyone in our town knew, it would be all they'd talk about until the day, I just knew it.

My time would be even more taken up because this would call for more training sessions and harder training and more meetings and more information.

God, if I knew more plans, then the urge to warn Dimitri would only heighten.

When Cobalt stopped at the edge of the lake, I looked around, thinking I still had a little time until Dimitri arrived.

I tied him up and sighed heavily as I got off of him. I slumped down against a tree trunk and thought of any way to give myself some sort of relief before I had to be face to face to Dimitri. My eyes studied the fallen leaves around me and eventually traveled down the length of my legs to my feet.

Tan colored cloth sewed into shoes covered my feet. Stiff materials lightly padded the bottom as to offer any type of structure and protection to my soles. I curled my toes underneath the worn fabric and then bent down to slip them off.

Tossing them aside, I stood and walked to the lake. After a moment's thought, I walked over the spot where those special flowers were and knelt down. I wasn't wearing a special dress today, so it didn't matter that I was getting myself even more dirty than I already was.

Moving to sit on my bottom, I lifted the skirt of my dress up to my waist and lowered my feet into the water. It was rather cold, but the chill shook all stress from me. Looking around for a moment, I angled my body in a way so I could gather up a pile of leaves into a makeshift pillow. I looked up at the sky as I slowly laid back so I was in a resting position, with my feet in the water.

I must've fallen asleep because before I knew it, my eyes were opening and I was a warm bed.

Shooting up to figure out where I was, I heard low laughter from beside me.

A warm arm, wrapped around my waist, pulled me back down.

When I recognized the muscular feel of said arm, I relaxed and realized where I was.

My head fell back down on the pillow and I felt Dimitri place a small kiss on my temple. I couldn't fight the smile that caressed my lips. Shifting my head to the side, I studied his face. His eyes looked a bit tired, which probably mirrored my own appearance, and his hair was loose from its normal tie.

Lifting a hand, I ran my fingers through it and then cleared it away from his attractive face.

"How did you get me here?"

"It's a secret," he said, an unusual lazy smile falling on his lips.

Almost forgetting my previous question completely, I said, "Something is extremely different about you."

Dimitri pulled back just a teensy bit and raised his eyebrow. "Like?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You seem very..." I searched for a word, "...happy."

He chuckled. "And I didn't appear happy before?"

"Well, yes, you did, but it's like it's more now. You seem completely content right now."

"You see, I tried to tell you," he pretend scolded and then slipped the shoulder off of my dress slowly. I didn't even try to stop him, because my body was defenseless under his touch.

I was becoming quite soft in his presence.

Not liking that thought, I grabbed his hand, stopping his movements - despite my earlier belief of not being able to say no to him - and held it in mine. He didn't seem to mind that much.

"What?" I asked.

"That I'd could be happy with you."

I blinked in realization and then reached for the ties of my dress, wanting to get it off as soon as possible.

After a rehashing the scene from two nights ago, I collapsed into the mattress and snuggled into the incredibly luxurious sheets. I breathed contentedly and splayed my hand out over Dimitri's abdomen.

My hand rose and fell along with his stomach as he tried to catch his breath.

"Tonight turned out a lot differently than I thought it would."

"Really?" Dimitri asked. "I was almost certain it would end with you in my bed, in my arms."

I laughed, pinching his skin a little as a small punishment, though I wasn't mad one bit. "Well, I had hoped for this, but I meant the other part. Me falling asleep, you somehow getting me here."

"Yes, I don't think either one of us predicted that."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

It was very quiet in the room, in the whole town really. It was a world away from RS and even my village. In RS, there were sounds in the town at all hours, and in my village, while it was quiet, it wasn't _this_ quiet. I hadn't heard one peep from anyone in the village at all. It was somewhat soothing in a way but also a bit nerve wracking.

"Because I slept for I don't even know how long, and wasted time we could've been spending together."

"Don't be sorry for catching up on much needed rest, Roza. If I'm being honest, I fell asleep along with you once we got back here."

I shifted onto my side. "How did you get me here anyway?"

"I thought I said it was a -"

"Secret, yes I know, but you can tell me," I pressured. "I'm very good at keeping secrets." Flashes from what happened back in my village during the meeting with my father entered my mind. Yes, it was true. I was very good at keeping secrets it seemed.

The nap I had taken was my way of coping with the news. Making love to Dimitri had been my way of apologizing to him for the secrets, though he didn't know it. It still bothered me that I didn't want to tell him, but I couldn't spoil any of our precious time together. That wasn't right either.

Dimitri, who was staring at me fondly, filled me in. "I carried you here."

"What? I don't believe you."

He nodded, but then paused. "Well, not exactly." I laughed. "When I saw you sleeping, I couldn't bring myself to wake you, so I untied Cobalt, gathered your shoes and tied him to my horse so he could follow along. I picked you up and mounted Betta - which was actually quite a difficult feat I might add - and we rode to the edge of the forest. I tied them up and then hid in doorways - like you like to do - in order to get us both back here without being seen."

He had gone through a lot of trouble when he could've just woken me, but I was thankful...and surprised that I hadn't woken up through any of that! I must've been really tired. Now, looking back on it, I realized it was true. Staying up late all these nights to see Dimitri was taking its toll on me, but I'd continue to put myself through it to see him.

"No one saw us?"

He shook his head. "Not one soul."

"How skilled you are!"

"Well, they don't call me 'head guardian to the royals' for nothing," he joked, recalling my habit of adding that bit at the end of his name. At first I had done that in spite, but now it was somewhat of a kind gesture. Sometimes I used it in a joking manner to make fun of myself and him.

"Speaking of that, how did the dungeon duties work out?" I asked, trying subtly slip in a question about that.

I wanted to find out what my people were liable of getting into.

Dimitri shrugged, not finding my question a little odd. "Just fine, but enough about that," he said, changing the topic. I didn't blame him. I felt guilty for trying to wheedle information out of him. Guilt left and right.

I reminded myself to enjoy the time I had with him.

Who knew how long I'd have left?

I laughed spitefully at myself.

I knew how long I had left.

Two weeks.

* * *

**A/N: **In the next few chapters, I'll develop their relationship some more. I hope you're looking forward to that. I know I am :) Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:** _RM owns VA.

_**A/N:**_Wow. It's been more than a month! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'm filling out college applications and I've got a lot of my plate seeing as how it's my senior year, but that's no excuse! I made a committment to you guys and I promise I'll finish each of my stories! I really hope you like this update. Thanks for sticking with me! It's much appreciated!

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Two days later, I stood in front of a group of people.

As I looked around at each face, I saw a look I knew well. It was a look of determination, and one might've seen it on my face too once, but things were different now.

Just as I had suspected, my time was being allotted toward different busy things left and right. I was supposed to be meeting Dimitri tonight, but I wasn't so sure if I'd be able to anymore. Why? Because after this very long training session I was to be leading, our village would be gathered into one of our larger buildings to make weapons.

The ones we had now were just practice tools of some sorts. My father wanted newer and more up to date weapons to be made for our attack. Everyone was expected to be there, and I couldn't just leave. People would be looking to me for help and guidance, because I knew so much about weapons. If I left, they would notice.

I had no idea how to let Dimitri know that I couldn't meet him without leaving, though.

For sure, I'd have to find someway to get to him and tell him I couldn't spend the night with him today. Somewhere in the chaos, I would have to find the time to slip away.

"Rose?" someone called, pulling me from my troubling thoughts.

Shaking my head, I found myself still being looked at expectantly by all of my "students". Everyone's eyes moved to someone who had just entered our group. Mason, with a small look of worry on his face, approached me and pulled me aside.

Briefly glancing over my group, I allowed him to tug me off a couple feet to the side.

_God, I had to pull myself together._

"Rose, are you alright?" Mason asked, rubbing his hands over my shoulders. I nodded my head, trying to clear all thoughts of Dimitri. I was Rose Mazur. I could handle anything, and this was no different. I'd find a way to push him aside for the time being, and I'd find a way to not appear distraught to all of these people.

I could do this. I was capable.

"I am perfectly fine," I said matter of factly and then moved back to center stage, ready to move forward. Without sparing Mason a second glance, I began talking and describing the type of weapons we'd be making later and reminding them of key moves they had already learned from me.

After I finished talking about that, Mason joined in a filled them on why he was here today.

Actually, he was filling me in as well, because I had initially thought he was only passing by and had seen me standing here daydreaming. Apparently, he had come here with a purpose.

"Rose here has taught you all many important skills, but you've hardly had any practice, I assume." Mason took his sword out of his sheath and twirled it around in his hold. He took a long moment before he began speaking again. It was for suspense I assumde. Mason always did love telling stories and having people hold onto his every word. I rolled my eyes, not able to fight a smile. "Well, friends, today is the day."

With that, Mason took hold of his sword firmly and swung it at me unexpectedly. I gasped, and ducked in order to miss the blade. Falling back to the floor, I stared at him, eyes wide open. He shot me a grin and swung his sword again.

_Oh, he would regret this._

Crawling back on hands and foot, I got back to my feet and pulled out my own sword. If it was a show he wanted, I would give one. From my peripheral, I could see the villagers watching us as we clanked swords together and fought.

This was how it would be for them. This was for fun though, for glory, it appeared, but it wouldn't be like this in Royal Square. They had to realize that. It would be deadly, and beast-like. There were no second chances and no time to gloat.

I fought Mason, forcing him back by inching my sword closer to him with each strike. Eventually, I had him up against a wall, and I swung my sword toward his neck. Like I suspected, he grabbed my arm before the blade could cut his skin and tore the sword from my hands. He dropped his to the ground as well and then we fought hand to hand.

At some point, there were cheers from the crowd. This was going on a lot longer than either of us seemed to think it would, but we were both too proud to stop at any given point so the other could win.

I tugged at Mason's hair, which was playing nasty, but that was how it would be in real life if he was an enemy. You had to do anything to get away from them, to prevent yourself from getting captured or killed.

Now, I was on top of Mason, holding his arms above his head. My hair was in my face and sticking to my sweaty skin, but I didn't care. I loved the feeling of adrenaline that came with a good fight. With heavy breaths, ideas ran through my mind. How could I end this?

Mason struggled in my hold and my grip was faltering, so I did the only thing I could think of. I head-butted him and pulled back when Mason put both hands to his head. I groaned as well, holding a hand to my own forehead.

Head-butting was a double edged sword. You hurt your opponent, but also yourself.

"Damn, Mazur, that one hurt," Mason complained, shooting me a grin.

"You're telling me..." I shot back, getting to my feet slowly. I held out a hand to help Mason up and we both stood, arms around each other's waists so as to keep one another from falling down after the tiring battle.

"Okay," Mason said, catching his breath. He looked to me to finish out what I knew he was going to say.

My eyes dragged over the group of people before us. "That is what you can expect to happen in a week and a half." Some of them looked excited, while others look a bit nervous. "You've learned how to handle yourself, now its time to learn how to handle yourself in a fight. Show's over. Pair up, for real this time."

Pairs of men and women - mostly men - went off in corners of space and began to fight hand to hand.

"If you can avoid getting injured, do so," Mason warned, rubbing his head once more. "You don't want to be hurting when the day comes..."

Nodding in agreement, the two of us inched slowly through the crowd and sat down on a bench a couple feet away. Taking a moment to catch our breaths, we watched the pairs learn how to fight against one another. Every once in a while, Mason or I would call out to people we knew to change something, or help them if they were struggling.

I huffed a heavy breath and leaned my head against Mason's shoulder.

This was slowly becoming more and more real everyday.

"Rose," he started, and I knew by the tone of voice what he was going to ask. "Are you sure you're alright? Something has changed in you."

I lifted my head and stared at him. Maybe Mason wasn't as oblivious as I thought. I certainly couldn't tell him about Dimitri, but maybe I could say my worries in a way that didn't involve him. I sighed. "I'm worried about what this rebellion will bring."

"Such as?"

"Death. Failure." It was inevitable that there would be a loss of life. The death of anyone from our village would be horrible, but there were a certain few that I couldn't bear to see die. All of those people lived in my village and were on my side...all but one person.

Mason seemed to think for a moment before he spoke. He squeezed my shoulder once and then angled his head to try and meet my eyes. "Listen, I'm not going to lie to you and say that there will not be casualties, because there will be, but you have to think about what else can, and _will_, come of it. Victory. A better future. You've got to have hope, Rose."

"I don't doubt that we're capable of pulling this off. I mean, we've been training hard for months now. I believe we're prepared. It's just getting realer as each day passes." I paused. "People we know and care about will die."

"For a cause they believed in. I believe if they're willing to die for this, than it will be not be a death in vain. It will be an honorable way to go, fighting for what you believe is right." I stared up at him, in awe. He had never said something so beautiful.

"Mason..." I trailed off, not sure what to say.

"I promise you that I'll fight to the death to keep you safe."

The brief moment of pure awe blew away with the wind. His open promise of devotion slipped the earth under my feet and made me realize just how serious his affection for me was, and could be.

Love was a dangerous thing when war was involved.

Not just with Dimitri and I, but with Mason and I, as well, it appeared.

I most certainly did not feel for him as strongly as he did for me. Yes, I loved him, but I was not in love with him. There was a big difference between the ways we felt for one another.

"Mason -" I started, wanting to plead for him not to worry about me in the midst of battle.

Thinking of someone else while in a fight was asking for a disaster to happen. I was a hypocrite though, because I'd be doing the same thing.

I just couldn't bear to see Mason, sweet, innocent Mason get hurt.

But, before I could finish my thought, Lissa strolled up to the two of us with a secretive smile on her lips. She gave the two of us a glittering look before raising her brows at me in what I guessed was supposed to be a subtle motion.

I scrunched up my face and momentarily wondered what in the world she was doing. She tottered back and forth on her feet before eyeing Mason carefully. As she assessed him, a light bulb went off in my mind.

She believed the two of us were secretly a couple.

Almost immediately, I stood up and clasped my hands together.

"Alright," I said, not sure what I was going to say. I just wanted to say something to diffuse the odd air between the three of us. I searched my mind for something to take the attention away from the silence. "Did you want something Liss?"

She tore her eyes away from Mason, who looked at the two of us questionably, and then nodded. "Chris," she paused before clearing her throat. "Excuse me - Christian Ozera - would like to speak with you Mason." She blushed and then bowed her head as Mason nodded to her and stood, wandering away. Lissa hadn't told Mason where Christian was, but he seemed to know where to find him anyway.

I wasn't surprised. That was just how things worked around here with my father's inner circle, me included. When one was needed, or when one was calling to speak with another, they knew where to go.

Sitting back down, I tried to ignore the grin on Lissa's face as she sat down beside me. It was rather hard, but I was able to make it happen for a minute or two at least.

Because I was supposed to be keeping an eye on my "students", I looked around at them and tried to keep my focus on them as they fought and tore at each others.

Some of them were brutal, and I felt proud. I noticed a pair going at it a little _too_ rough for practice and called out at them to take a break. I also made sure they knew that they could prove themselves later. Pride would come later. To fight using your all now would be a waste of energy. It was better to save it for the upcoming day.

_Twelves days_, I thought.

Eventually, Lissa couldn't stand my silence and grasped onto my hand. "Oh, Rose, don't do this to me!"

I played dumb as I tore my eyes away from my class. "Hmm?"

She eyes the people around us and squeezed my hand. "You and Mason," she whispered, appearing very excited. "The two of you looked so cute together!"

I didn't know exactly what to say, so I just nodded and forced a small smile. "Yeah..."

Her smile faltered. "What's wrong? Are there problems between you two? Oh, if there is, I'm sorry, Rose. I just assumed. The two of you looked so content."

"No, there's nothing - I mean, I've just got a lot of my plate right now. What with all the training sessions and tonight... The day isn't even half way through and I'm already exhausted."

"I should have guessed. You do look tired now that you've mentioned it." Her eyes grew compassionate and it made me feel a bit guiltier for lying to her about Mason. "Listen, after this, you should rest up until tonight." Lissa looked up at the sun's position in the sky and bit her lip. "You've got quite some time until weapon making begins. I know you're supposed to help with setting things up, but don't worry about it. If I'm right, a certain male friend of mine will happily volunteer to take your place in helping set up."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes, Christian will just need some persuading."

Despite everything, I laughed and pulled Lissa to me. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Lissa." She seemed surprised by my show of care for her and it made me realize how much I needed to let the people around me know I cared about them... _before it's too late, _a voice in the back of my mind said. "I'm so happy you're not going to be out there," in Royal Square, I meant. She was to be here with a few volunteers to care for any wounded that were to be brought back to our village for medical help. "I don't know what I'd do if any harm came to you. You're so pure and sweet. You don't deserve to be around war."

"Hey, Rose. You don't worry about me, okay? I'll be just fine here. Do you think Christian would let anything happen to me?"

I shook my head no and wiped my wet eyes. Surprisingly enough, all of my pent up emotions were starting to come out. I eyed my students, making sure no one was paying any attention to me, because I didn't want to appear weak. I had spent my eighteen years of life building my hard reputation. I wouldn't let this weak moment tear it down.

"Christian will be here with you?"

Lissa smiled gently and shook her head. "No, he won't be, but he's asked one of your father's men to watch over the few that are staying behind. We'll be well taken care of in the rare event of something bad happening over here. I doubt anything will, but just in case." She wiped a stray tear from my face and tugged a strand of my hair behind my ear. I could only imagine how flustered I looked right now. "You needn't worry about me. I'll be safe. However, if anything we're to happen to you..." she shook her head, appearing not to even want to think about it.

"So we both agree that we're incredibly terrified of the opposite being in danger."

Lissa laughed and stood up, pulling me with her. She didn't even acknowledge my fighting class as she pulled me away in the direction of my room.

When we reached my place, she motioned for me to open my door and we walked in together.

We sat down near my mirror and she made the two of us look into the reflection.

_I was right, I do look flustered and completely ridiculous!_

She caught my eyes in the reflection and smiled. "I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"I promise I won't let anything happen to me, if you promise the same goes for you."

As much as I wanted to argue and tell her I couldn't guarantee anything, I nodded and shook her hand, because it was too good a promise to pass up. "Deal."

Peeking out my window, I watched as Christian exited his own house a couple feet away. Almost immediately his eyes were set on Lissa, who stood across out dirt road. One side of his lip curved upward as the two of them walked toward the center of town. Their eyes never left each other and they stayed on opposite sides of the road, but the pulsing attraction seemed to buzz between each other.

It was amazing that no one seemed to notice. Or maybe it was because everyone was stuck in their own world. Mothers were worried about their children getting ready for battle. Men were worried about their wives getting into harms way, as women have decided to join the fight as well.

I pondered that thought for one moment as I let the curtain fall from my hand. Drifting back into the middle of my room, I remembered the reason why my father thought it was a good idea to allow women to join the ranks of our fighting men.

Me.

I was the reason. From a young age, I had always shown more interest in following the usual route of men, rather than women. That was why I was closer to my father than my mother. It was also why my mother and I had issues when I was growing up. She was disappointed that I hadn't wanted to sew or craft, but instead learn how to fight and get down and dirty in the mud after wrestling with a young redheaded Mason.

When I came of a certain age, people started to notice how successful I was in my fighting. I was one of the best, if not _the best_.

Older women saw my success and decided that they wanted to learn as well. That was initially how my teaching sessions had started. I began teaching women who wanted to learn. Eventually men joined the group, and it just thrived from there.

A loud shout from outside pulled me from my thoughts and I neared the window again.

More people were walking in the direction of the weapon making area. One check at the sun told me that it was early for them to be crowded in the center of town. Apparently our town was very excited for this event.

This wasn't good for me.

I cursed and decided now was the time.

If I was going to go all the way to Royal Square and back in time, I had to leave now and even then who knew if I'd make it before weapon making began? I was certain that if I was late, people would notice.

Slipping out of my room, I surveyed the area and then ran to Cobalt.

Some time later, I passed our lake and eyed it wistfully as it faded away behind my horse and I.

I promised to myself that Dimitri and I would spend as much time at our lake and at his house as we possibly could up until the rebellion. I wouldn't take any moment for granted.

This was serious now. There was no more time for lollygagging.

The moment I stopped my horse at the treeline, I looked at the sky and made the observation that this was normally the time I'd leave to meet Dimitri, so he'd probably be getting ready to leave now. I could just wait here for his arrival, or I could go find him myself. I tapped my foot after tying up Cobalt and decided I didn't have time to waste.

Pulling my cloak off my body, I placed it over my horse's back and hiked up my dress to walk the rest of the way into town.

The moment I stepped foot onto the cobblestone path to Royal Square, I realized I was walking into the lion's den.

And all just to let Dimitri know I wasn't able to spend the night with him.

A lower region of my body tingled at the memory of Dimitri and I in his bed. I stopped walking for just a moment to bask in the beautiful moment of my recent past. I swore to myself that we would do _that_ again, as well.

I began walking again and almost reached a crowd of people when an arm shot out from behind me and dragged me back out the way I came.

Thinking I was caught, though very few people here knew of my appearance, I fought against my handler until I heard that beautiful accent brush against my ear. "Settle down, beautiful. It's me."

Relaxing almost immediately, I allowed him to drag me along until we reached his horse, which was tied up beside Cobalt. Our two horses nudged noses and neighed at each other, seeming to be happy to be in each other's presence. I smiled and looked at Dimitri inquisitively.

My God, he was a sight to behold.

Embarrassingly, I leaned against a tree to keep myself on two feet. I was turning into a softy around him, wasn't I?

Oh well. To hell with my reputation in this circumstance. This man knew me like no one else.

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked cupping my face. He ran his thumbs over my blushing cheeks and placed a swift kiss onto my lips. "I was on my way to the lake when I saw Cobalt. Thank God, I'd reached you before you got too far into town."

"I came looking for you - to tell you that I couldn't meet you tonight." As I said my words, I realized they sounded ridiculous. I came to meet him to tell him I couldn't meet him? Did that even make sense?

Dimitri brushed that aside and eyed my face carefully. He was scrutinizing me. "You've been crying. Your eyes are glossy and your lips are swollen." The pad of his thumb brushed over my said lip and he tugged my lower lip down just a bit before releasing it.

The tingling feeling came back.

"Today has been a busy one."

"Oh?"

I nodded, not daring to give anything else away. I couldn't betray my village.

"Yes, but everything is fine." I lied.

Dimitri's hands found my waist and pulled me away from the tree and into his body. I let him hold me for one moment.

"What was that you said about not being able to meet up with me?"

I came to the realization that time was running out and I pulled away from him, as hard as it was.

"I have to go," I rushed out, moving toward Cobalt.

"Wait just a minute," Dimitri said, following me. "Let me admire you in this dress just a moment longer."

I knew I should go, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave just yet.

"You like it?"

"Very much."

Dimitri drew me into his arms once more and laid a big kiss on my lips before nudging my nose in an action almost identical to what I had seen happen between Cobalt and Betta a few minutes before.

"You better stop that," I warned as his hand began to wander.

"No," he said bluntly and kept on with it.

I trembled as his hand bravely cupped that tingling area of my body. I cried out and shoved him away.

He was dangerous because he could sidetrack me like nothing else.

I laughed before straightening out my dress and getting on my horse. I leaned over the side of Cobalt and smiled at Dimitri's baffled face. I kissed his cheek before running a hand through his hair. "Don't worry, Dimitri, you're still very hard to say no to. I'm being very strong right now because I've just got to be back quickly. People are expecting me. Tomorrow we will meet?"

Dimitri gave no answer other than a nod. Then, he got onto Betta and came to sit beside me.

"I'll ride back with you, m'lady."

I couldn't fight the smile. "It'd be much appreciated, noble knight."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Thoughts? I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
